


Be Held

by myth_taken



Series: Be Held Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: “Faith?”“Yeah?”“Could you just-- could you stay here?”--Instead of Spike, it's Faith who tracks Buffy down when she's exiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is my third thing for fuffy day. it wasn't the one i'd meant to post last, but i've only written like. a paragraph of that one and i remembered that i had a chapter of this done. i'll continue it, of course. i'm not just going to let it hang forever. or, well, i might, but not on purpose.

“Power’s out at your house.”

Buffy opened her eyes. Faith was standing in the doorway, lipstick perfect, hair falling around her face in those perfect dark curls.

“Come to brag?” Buffy asked, watching Faith step closer.

“Nah, I was just in the area, thought I’d look you up.” Faith shrugged and swung herself down onto the end of the bed. “Needed a patrol after trying to lead those girls. I’m beginning to think we never gave you enough credit.”

“They were right,” Buffy admitted. “I was being reckless.” 

“Bet it still hurts, though.”

“Yeah. Still hurts.”

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“I got the girls to capture a Bringer,” Faith said. “We were going to torture him for information, but his tongue was cut out. Willow’s doing some magic on him as we speak.”

Buffy nodded.

“Dawn came up with the spell, actually. She’s grown up.”

“Apparently,” Buffy agreed.

“You know she still loves you,” Faith said. “It’d take a lot more than that to make us all stop loving perfect Buffy.”

“Sure don’t feel perfect.”

“Yeah, you get put up on a hell of a pedestal.” Faith leaned back on the cushions. “You know, I had a visit from Mayor Wilkins just now. Told me I had to get rid of you and all that. You don’t love me, nobody loves me, they’ll all just see me as a killer, the whole big thing. But then, I don’t know. I figured he wouldn’t come back if I wasn’t alone, and you were the only person I could think of who would really get it.”

“I was kind of busy hating you just now,” Buffy said. “You’re making it harder.”

“Well, there’s something I learned, you know, with the whole redemption thing,” Faith said, stretching her hands behind her head. “Things ain’t all black and white. You can hate me all you want, but I’m not unilaterally bad. Used to think I was, but I’m not. You know, B, you were always the one who saw the good in me.”

“Yeah, until I started seeing the potential stab wound in you.” Buffy sighed. “How can you stand to be around me?”

“Forgive and forget, right, B? I gotta tell you, I thought the forgive part would be the hardest, but it turns out it’s the forgetting.” Faith shrugged. “I was in a bad place. So were you.”

“I should have tried harder,” Buffy said. “I still blame myself, a little bit.”

“What, for stabbing me? Definitely your fault.”

“I meant the other stuff. You going evil and all that.”

“You tried to tell me, B. You did what you thought you had to. Not your fault I took it all wrong.”

Buffy stood up. “God, what am I doing? Listen to me! I really do think I’m better than everybody else. Like somehow, I can wave a magic wand and make everything better.” She turned to face Faith. “I never really tried to connect to you, Faith. I never really connected to anyone, did I? I mean, those girls-- I told myself it was because I knew they were going to die. I knew I was going to lose some of them, and I didn’t-- I didn’t let myself--” She sighed in frustration. “I’ve always been so cut off. Being the Slayer made me that way. But-- the more I think about it, I realize I didn’t have to stay that way.” She looked Faith in the eye. “That was all me.”

Faith had just been watching, but at that, she jumped up. “No way, B. I was all cut off before I even became the Slayer. Hell, I’m still cut off. You see me baring my emotions? Nah. That’s always been your territory.”

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Faith cut her off.

“Look, B. Yeah, you’ve made mistakes. Yeah, you’ve cut yourself off. But hell if you haven’t done as good a job as anyone can.” Faith took a few steps forward, towards Buffy. “You’ve sure done better than I could.”

“Yeah, and look who they want to lead them now.”

“It’s easier to follow in footsteps than to blaze the trail, Buffy. I couldn’t do this leading thing if you hadn’t done it first. All those girls, counting on me? I’m not about to forget they were counting on you first.”

Buffy sighed and sat back down. “Thanks, I guess.” She put her head in her hands. “I’m just so tired, Faith. I’ve been doing this for so long.”

“Yeah, I know.” Faith sat down next to her. “I guess you’d better sleep, then. If you’re so tired.”

Buffy sighed. “Yeah.” She was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to do anything anymore.”

“Then don’t,” Faith said. “I’ll come get you when the apocalypse comes, if you want, and I hear that everything gets pretty quiet after apocalypses.”

“Yeah, either you won or you’re dead.”

“Or in a coma,” Faith said. “Only apocalypse I was around for, and I didn’t even get to fight.”

“Good thing you were on the side causing it, then.”

Faith laughed. “Yeah, guess so.” She stood up. “Guess I should go check in with all the baby Slayers. You know, I think they really look up to me.”

Buffy looked up at her, eyes empty, hair straggling out of its ponytail. “Faith?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you just-- could you stay here?”

Faith hesitated, then nodded. “Sure, B. Whatever you need. I’ll curl up in this old chair. Sure better than a lot of places I’ve slept.”

Buffy shook her head. “No, I mean  _ here _ . With me.” 

Her voice was so quiet, and so defeated, and Faith nodded. “Sure thing, B.” 

Buffy rested her back against the headboard, and Faith sat down next to her, unsure of what to do next.

“You know I don’t cuddle.”

“Ever tried?” Buffy asked.

“You got me there,” Faith admitted.

Despite herself, Buffy eked out a laugh. “Please, just-- I need to be held.”

“Okay.” Faith leaned back, putting an arm around Buffy’s shoulders. “This good?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Buffy nestled into Faith’s side, but she still looked up at Faith’s face. Faith looked down at her, then wrapped her other arm around Buffy.

“You were right,” Faith said. 

“What?” Buffy shifted.

“Spike came back. Said Caleb really was hiding something from you. I’m going to take the cavalry in tomorrow, find out what it was.”

“Huh. Guess I am good for something.”

“Everything, B.” Faith pulled herself and Buffy with her down to a lying position. “Good for everything.”

They fell asleep like that, curled up with each other. Faith was feeling better than she thought she was capable of at this point, what with all the death and danger that was going on. 

When Faith woke up, though, it was to a feeling of emptiness and a note on the pillow next to her.

_ Sorry. --B _

Faith sighed, letting the sinking feeling in her stomach sink all the way to the bottom. Once it was there, she leapt up and used all of her Slayer endurance to sprint back to the house.

About five minutes later, she was standing in a packed living room, sweating in front of thirty girls and realizing she had no coherent plan. Still, she started talking.

“Okay, so, here’s the deal. B’s probably gone and done something stupidly heroic. We’re going to assume she’ll live, because she has a knack for that. Meanwhile, Spike’s found out that there’s actually something at the vineyard. So, anyone else thinking that it might be time for weapons?”

Nobody answered.

“Good thing I’m in charge. Load up!” Faith left the room for the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of water and grabbed a cookie from the open box on the counter. Before long, the weird principal, Robin or something, had joined her in the kitchen.

“How’s the leadership thing going?”

“Well, they’re following, aren’t they?” 

Robin laughed. “Yeah, for now.”

“I’ll milk it while I’ve got it, and then I’m guessing they’ll be ready for B to come back and whip their asses into shape.” Faith shrugged. “I’m not such a bad influence anymore, you know?”

“So I hear. How’s that going for you?”

Faith grinned. “It’s got its perks.” She shrugged. “Wish I could talk longer, but I gotta lead a bunch of girls to their possible deaths. You know how it is.”

Robin laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.” 

As it turned out, the girls were, indeed, being led to their deaths, or some of them, anyway, but it wasn’t Faith’s turn. Not yet. A few hours and one bomb later, Faith opened her eyes to see Buffy in front of her, holding a wicked cool scythe.

“That yours?” Faith asked. 

“It belongs to the Slayer,” Buffy answered.

“Guess that’s you.”

“Could be you.” Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Concussed,” Faith answered. “I’ll heal.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone this morning.”

“It’s fine. You needed me, then you didn’t, so you left.” Faith shrugged, then winced at the pain. She was a walking bruise. “Get some, get gone. Just, you know. With cuddles, not sex.”

“No, it’s not fine. I still-- I still need you, Faith.”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “Like you needed me when you put me in a coma?”

“I’m not saying I always needed you, but now you’re here, and there are all these younger Potentials looking up to me, and it’d be nice not to have to face them alone.” Buffy shrugged.    
“Plus, you know. You were the one who came and made me feel like you maybe didn’t hate me last night.”

“No one hates you, B. They just needed a change of scene. Now the change of scene has led them into a deathtrap, I’m sure they’ll be running back to their favorite Slayer soon.”

“Not sure either of us are big favorites right now,” Buffy said. “You can’t save everybody, Faith. Hardest lesson I’ve ever learned.” 

“I hate this redemption thing,” Faith grumbled.

Buffy laughed. 

“Seriously, though, B. I’ve been thinking. I mean, not in the last few hours, given the whole being knocked out thing, but, I don’t know.” Faith paused. “I used to think, maybe, if I were like you, you know, with a nice mom and a cool sister and lots of friends, I wouldn’t feel so alone. But then I  _ was  _ like you up there, and your friends were all looking at me, and, I don’t know. I still felt pretty much alone.”

“That’s the Slayer thing,” Buffy agreed. “Just the one, forever and ever.”

“Until one comes back to life?”

“I guess.” Buffy shrugged. “It’s supposed to be lonely.”

“Maybe that’s why we couldn’t get along. We weren’t supposed to exist together.”

“Or it’s because you started with the murder.”

“Another possibility.” Faith looked at Buffy. She looked exhausted. And Faith was probably the only person in the world who could understand that exhaustion. “Think we can have a second chance?”

“It’s going all right so far,” Buffy said. “I guess maybe we don’t have to be alone.” She held out the scythe in front of her, offering it to Faith. “Here. Hold it.”

Faith took the scythe and held it for a moment. Her eyes slid shut. “Damn. This thing’s got power. Feels like it was made for me.”

“It was made for us,” Buffy corrected. 

Faith opened her eyes. “Pretty cool. Not sure you want Concussion Girl holding it, though.” She offered it back to Buffy, who took it. 

“You’ll heal.” Buffy stood and hefted the scythe. Faith knew this look: Buffy was going into action mode. “So, I found the scythe down at the vineyard. Willow’s done some research, but all we really know is that it’s this ancient Slayer thing. So I’ve got to go find a tomb on unconsecrated ground and see if there’s more to it than that.” She looked at Faith. “Want to come with?”

“How long until you leave?”

“Depends. How long until you feel up to it?”

Faith sat up. “Well, no head spinning yet.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Dizziness brought her crashing back to the bed. “Give me a couple hours.”

“Works for me,” Buffy said. “You want company, or should I leave you to it?”

“Either way.”

Buffy sat back down. “Honestly, it’s a madhouse down there.”

“Can’t believe the day’s finally come when you take my company over all your friends.”

“They’re all busy.”

“And you’re alone.”

Buffy shrugged. “Alone with you. Not as bad as it used to be.”

“Careful, there, B. Almost starting to sound like you like me.”

Buffy smiled, probably the first smile she had had on her face in a week. “Who’s to say I don’t?”

Two hours later, Faith managed to get herself out of bed, and she and Buffy went downstairs. Buffy told Giles that they were leaving, and Giles argued with her about both Slayers leaving, but Buffy shrugged it off with, “If we die, some other unlucky girl gets to be Slayer, and she probably already lives here.” Giles sputtered a bit at that, but he knew he couldn’t stop Buffy or Faith, and so they went.

They didn’t talk on the way to the tomb. Only once they got there. It looked old, even for Sunnydale cemetery standards. Old, and strangely Egyptian.

“This our tomb?” Faith asked.

“Guess so,” Buffy answered. “You ready?”

“Let’s go.”

Together, they entered the tomb. They took a few steps in together, looking around.

“You’re so young.” 

The voice came from behind them, and Faith and Buffy both spun around, taking up their fighting stances. Even after everything that had happened, they naturally stood back to back, ready to fight together, Buffy with the scythe, Faith with a stake.

They were now facing a woman who looked about sixty, her white hair trailing into her white dress. She was ethereal, someone who looked like she would be blown away by even a little bit of dust. 

“There’s no need to get defensive, you know. Either of you could probably kill me with your little finger.” Her voice was perfectly calm.

“Who are you?” Faith demanded.

“A friend. An old friend to the Slayer line. There used to be many of us, but now there is only me. I am alone, as you are.” Her gaze moved from Faith to Buffy. “Or as you were.”

“Are you a ghost?” Buffy asked. “Because we’ve had enough of those.”

“No, I’m real. Just very, very old.” She approached Buffy. “May I?”

Buffy handed her the scythe.

“I made this,” the woman said. “I, with many others, of course. We poured our power into this, and it sustained us. As it will sustain you. This scythe has been in Sunnydale since it killed the last pure demon to walk the Earth, long before Sunnydale was here.”

“Wicked,” Faith breathed. “Don’t suppose you could make another.”

The woman laughed. “There is only one. There was only meant to be one Slayer.”

“For the record, can I just say? That was a bad move.”

“I do not disagree with you,” the woman said. “I am part of a group that watches over you.”

“You mean besides the Watchers?” Buffy asked. “Because I figured that was sort of their job.”

The woman shook her head. “We are the ones who watch the Watchers. Or, we were. I am the only one now.”

“Too bad there aren’t more of you guys,” Faith remarked. “Could’ve used a hand when they tried to cart me back to England.”

“I’m sorry, I truly am. But we don’t have time for small talk. A battle is coming. You’ll need this.” She handed the scythe back to Buffy.

“So, we can really win?” Buffy asked. 

“That’s up to you. But I believe in your capacity to work miracles-- what are your names?”

“Buffy.”

The woman laughed. “No, really.”

The look on Buffy’s face could have killed. “No, really. Buffy.”

“I’m Faith.”

“I believe in your capacity to work miracles, Buffy and Faith. Good luck.”

And then a blade slashed through the air, and the woman’s head rolled off her neck. She was gone, and Caleb was standing behind her.

“Not so good luck after all, huh, girls?”

Buffy and Faith both leapt into action. Faith ran at Caleb, and he punched her back. Buffy charged him with the scythe, slashing his arm. Faith got up and charged again as Buffy used the distraction as an opportunity to whirl the scythe around, impaling him on the wooden end. Caleb’s body sank to the floor, suddenly weighing more than it had just a moment before.

“That it?” Faith asked, looking down at the body.

“Guess so,” Buffy said, swishing the scythe through the air. “Not bad for a day’s work.”

Faith bumped Buffy’s shoulder against her own. “We’re Slayers, B. Nothing we can’t handle.”

Buffy sighed. “I wish.”

Faith started walking out, and Buffy started after her, but then a figure appeared at the entrance to the tomb. Both Slayers jumped back, holding up their weapons, but then the figure stepped forward, and they realized it was just Angel.

“What’re you doing here?” Faith asked.

“No hello?” Angel asked, half a smile on his face.

Buffy ran to him, practically throwing herself into his arms. And, somehow, onto his lips. She kissed Angel, and Angel kissed her back, and they might have gone on for a while longer if Faith hadn’t cleared her throat rather loudly.

“Sorry, guys, but if I wanted to third wheel, I’d’ve stayed home with Willow and Kennedy.”

Angel backed away. Buffy just stared at him.

“So, why’re you here, Angel?” Faith asked. “Assuming kissing B wasn’t your only goal.”

Angel grimaced. “Sorry, Faith.” 

Buffy looked between the two of them. “So, there is a reason, right?”

“Yeah.” Angel reached into his pocket, but Faith and Buffy didn’t get a chance to see what was inside, because in that moment Angel lunged forward, throwing himself at a Caleb who had just risen up behind Faith. Faith ducked, swiped at Caleb’s legs, and darted out. Caleb knocked Angel out just as Buffy came running in with the scythe, and soon enough, Caleb was lying on the floor, half of him on either side of Buffy and Faith.

“I hope that sticks,” Buffy said, turning back to Angel. She knelt beside him, and Faith joined her, trying to focus on the part of Angel who was her closest friend as opposed to the part that was Buffy’s ex. 

It only took Angel a moment to sit up, and then to jump to his feet. “Where’d he go?”

Buffy stood up slowly. Suddenly, she giggled. “He had to split.”

Faith laughed, and so did Buffy, but Angel just stared at them like they were crazy.

“Been a while since I heard a pun like that,” Faith said, standing.

“A bad one?” Angel asked.

“How dare you insult my mediocre jokes?” Buffy retorted.

Faith looked between Buffy and Angel. “Look, I’m going to go. You guys obviously have some stuff to work out.” She could tell Buffy was about to argue, but she didn’t care. With a casual, “Talk to you later, B,” she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, actually updating a fic! there will even be. a third chapter. at least.

Faith didn’t see Buffy again until that night, when she was already in bed. Her head still hurt a little, but it wasn’t too bad. At this point, it was more likely to be because of the houseful of restless teenagers than because of the actual head wound. A girl could only take so much squabbling, after all. 

She didn’t expect to see Buffy at all after the Angel thing. She figured Buffy had gone away somewhere with him to cry about not being able to have sex or something. Faith didn’t know what Buffy did with Angel. She just knew that whatever it was, she’d probably like to be doing it. Unless it was crying about not being able to have sex. 

Fortunately, she didn’t get the chance to think any more about that. There was a soft knock at the door, and Faith half-knew who it was. She said, “Come in,” and an exhausted Buffy confirmed her suspicions.

“Hey.” The light of the hallway made Buffy look like a shadow in the doorframe.

“Hey.” Faith sat up. “Thought you’d be with Angel.”

“I sent him back to L. A.” Buffy shrugged. “Second front. In case--”

“In case we lose?”

“Yeah.”

“Noble of you.”

“The two of us-- it’s never going to happen.”

Faith laughed. There was no humor in it. “Sure looked like it was happening just then.”

“That was just a hello!” Buffy protested. “Old habit.”

“You have a habit of saying hello with your tongue?”

Buffy glared.

Faith tilted her head back. “Actually, I guess most people say hello with their tongues. But not like that.”

“It’s complicated,” Buffy said. “And there were no tongues!”

“What did he want, anyway?”

“He found a necklace,” Buffy said. “For a champion. A vampire with a soul. He thought he had to wear it--”

“But you’re giving it to Spike.” 

“Yeah.” Buffy shrugged. “Angel’s got his whole gang in L. A. He’s more useful there if the world goes to Hell.”

“And then you don’t have to deal with him.”

“That too.”

Faith looked around at the clutter of Buffy’s room: the pictures on the walls, the clothes sticking out of the closet, the weapons piled in the corner. “Sorry. I kind of took your room.”

“We can share,” Buffy said, closing the door. Faith could barely see her shape in the darkness. “Move over.”

“I’ll warn you, I’m not wearing pants,” Faith said, moving over.

The bed dipped as Buffy sat. “I’ve killed demons. I think I can deal with a pantsless Slayer.”

“I can be pretty scary,” Faith said. 

“I remember.” Buffy kicked off her shoes and swung her feet onto the bed, tucking them under the covers. 

“You ever wonder why we keep doing that?” Faith asked.

“Doing what?”

“Talking about our past.” Faith rolled onto her side. She couldn’t tell how close she was to Buffy, but it was probably pretty close. “I mean, we’re here now in a non-evil capacity. Why can’t we just…”

“Let it go?”

“Yeah.” Faith rolled back onto her back. “It’s like we have to remind ourselves every minute that we’re dangerous.”

“We are.”

“Yeah, but you’d think we’d remember that without making jokes about the times we tried to kill each other.”

“Willow once told me that she thinks about herself at her worst to remind herself to be her best,” Buffy said. “I guess that applies to us, too.”

“At least we never tried to end the world.”

“I might have,” Buffy said. “If the person I valued the most died.”

“Nah. You’re too good, B. You’d keep yourself in check.”

“I don’t know, Faith.” The bed shifted as Buffy moved ever-so-slightly closer. “I don’t know what I’d do. When Dawn was in danger-- Faith, I felt so lost.”

“But you found yourself.”

“Only after dying and coming back to life and spending a year wishing I hadn’t.”

“It’s a long road,” Faith said. “We all have to come to terms with ourselves eventually.”

“I don’t know if I ever will.”

“If I could, you can, B,” Faith said. “You’re a saint compared to me.”

“Yeah, but you had practice. And meditation and stuff. And you were stuck in jail where you couldn’t go do anything dumb.”

Faith laughed and squeezed Buffy tighter, mostly because it seemed vaguely like the right thing to do. “As soon as this is over, Buffy, I’ll take you to somewhere you can’t do anything dumb.”

“Not jail,” Buffy said.

“Not jail,” Faith promised. “Some beach somewhere. You seem like a beach kind of girl.”

“That sounds nice.”

Faith responded with a noise of agreement, and Buffy settled her forehead against Faith’s. A few minutes later, Faith heard her snoring.

Faith rolled onto her back. Buffy’s arm still trailed over her stomach, and she let it lie there, just like she didn’t move her own hair out of her face. She was thinking about jail, and what she had done to keep herself under control, and where she was now.

She got up and tiptoed into the bathroom, peeking downstairs at the sleeping Potentials on the way. In some ways, she envied them. They were not at peace, but they were not solely responsible for the fate of the world. They were asleep, and they were not having nightmares for any reason other than real life events, and they needed a leader. Or maybe even two.

In the bathroom, Faith closed the door and flicked on the light. When she had first gotten to jail, she had made a habit of looking at her face as often as possible, trying to figure out how it had changed from a scared Slayer of seventeen. At first, she had always looked tired, her face perpetually tear-stained, her hair tangled, but after a while, her cheeks had reddened, she had started brushing her hair, her skin cleared, and she had begun to look… new, she thought. Fresh, somehow.

Now, she had dark circles under her eyes, but those same eyes were brighter than they had once been, and her mouth was set into a strong line. Not only was she looking at a new and improved version of her face, but she was looking at a new version of herself: one with a purpose. This Faith was going to do the best she could by her friends and by the world, and she was willing to sacrifice everything for it. In some ways, she already had.

Was this version of Faith good enough for the Scoobies?

Was this version of Faith good enough for Buffy Summers?

She ran the water and splashed it onto her face, mostly to justify the bathroom trip, then dragged a towel across her forehead and crept back to Buffy’s room. Buffy was still asleep, perfect and angelic in her bed, hair tossed around everywhere. When she was asleep, Faith could forget all about the Slayer part of her and focus on the Buffy part of her. 

This was the part of her that let Faith in, that had tried so hard to help Faith so many years ago, the part that was devastated at rejection, the part that was friends with Willow and Xander and the part that had been in love with Angel and the part that Faith was in love with too. Faith could imagine a world in which Buffy had never been called, in which she was just a cheerleader for U. C. L. A. or something, and in which she looked like that all the time.

But in that world, Faith would never have met Buffy, and Buffy would never have tried to let Faith in, and Faith would never have fallen for the beauty in Buffy’s punches and in her ability to always fight back, and so Faith couldn’t say that she didn’t love the Slayer part of Buffy. She just wanted to see Buffy happy.

Before she got back in bed, she leaned over and kissed the sleeping Buffy on the forehead. It seemed like the right thing to do. As she pulled the covers over herself and laid much closer to Buffy than she would have dared even a day ago, she found herself contemplating what had made her so sappy.

The next morning, Faith woke up to a warm spot next to her. She rolled over and saw Buffy at the window, speaking to no one Faith could see. 

“You’re right,” she said, her voice soft. 

“Buffy?” Faith asked.

Buffy turned around to face Faith, her face almost as calm as it had been when she was asleep. 

“I just realized something,” she said.

“Yeah?”

A beautiful smile curled across Buffy’s face, the sun shining golden off her hair. “We’re going to win.”

Faith laughed. “How do you figure that?”

“We’re alone, Faith. But we don’t have to be.”

“Still needing some exposition here.” Faith stretched, then sat up. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed.

“The Slayer power can be shared, Faith,” she said. “We share it. What if the Potentials could share it too?”

“You think there’s some kind of magic that can get us some extra superheroes?” Faith asked.

“The power is there, Faith. We have it all trapped in a big old scythe, and we have the most powerful witch in the Western hemisphere on our side. We can make it happen.”

Faith grinned. “Hey, I’m in. Always wanted more Slayer friends. Think we can make a club?”

After breakfast, Buffy got the Scooby approval for her plan and called all the Potentials into the living room. The girls were all still glaring at Buffy, but Buffy ignored it.

Faith had already heard Buffy’s idea twice. Still, she had to admit, Buffy’s speech would have left her pretty damn convinced even if Faith had been one of the terrified little teenagers standing around waiting to die. It was a good speech. Sure, Willow was whimpering in the corner, but that paled in comparison to the sheer potential of this battle.

And so the house devolved into a fervor of preparation. Plans were made, weapons collected, training intensified… and then, suddenly, in late afternoon, everything fell into a lull. Girls were pacing, trying to find something to do, but it had all been done; Kennedy was trying to calm Willow down a little; Xander, Dawn, Andrew, Anya, and Giles were squabbling over how to spend their time (there was, apparently, no more research to do); and Faith was looking for somewhere to be alone.

She would have gone to the porch, but that was Buffy’s place to be alone, and she didn’t really want to risk being alone with Buffy. Alone with Spike was second best-- at least Spike let her smoke.

So she went down into the basement. As expected, Spike was sitting on the bed. He glanced up at Faith as she entered, but he didn’t say anything. Faith lit her cigarette and leaned against the wall.

The silence couldn’t last forever, though, and after a few moments, Spike said, “Got an extra?”

Faith tossed him the pack. He flipped it open and stuck a cigarette into his mouth, then tossed the pack back. Faith tossed him her lighter. Once he had lit his cigarette and tossed the lighter back, there were a few moments of silence. 

It was not destined to last.

“Thought you’d be up with Buffy,” Spike said.

“Wanted to be alone.”

“So you came down here.”

Faith shrugged. “Alone with you is easy. Alone with B is awkward.”

“Awkward how?”

Faith shrugged again. “She’s all leader-y and stuff. Not like me.”

“You led a bit.”

“She probably wants to be alone.”

“I think she’s alone enough,” Spike said.

“You don’t want my company?” Faith asked.

“I just think someone else needs it more.”

Faith shook her head.

Spike grinned. “Oh, I see what it is.”

“What?” Faith sat next to Spike. “What is it?”

“You like her.”

Faith stared at Spike. “Of course I like her. She’s my friend. Barring my own moral issues.”

“No,” Spike said. “I mean, you want to kiss her.”

“B’s straight,” Faith said. 

“She puts up a good show,” Spike said. “But I’ve gotten pretty close to her, if you get my drift, and she’s never once looked at me the way she looks at you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like she wants something from you,” Spike said. “Not sure what, but it looks like love.”

“She just needs a friend,” Faith said.

Spike shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Could be your last night on Earth, couldn’t it?”

“It’s also hers. I’ve ruined enough of B’s life.”

Spike scoffed. “You don’t have to walk right up and kiss her,” he said. “But, you know, it’d be a shame if you wasted your last night on Earth wasting away down here with a skeleton.  _ Carpe diem  _ and all that. Pluck the day.”

Faith tilted her head. “Pluck?”

“Whatever. Point is, you like Buffy, go get her.”

Faith snuffed out her cigarette on the cold stone wall. “You’re right.” She stood up. “Thanks, Spike. Hope you don’t die tomorrow.”

“Likewise.”

Faith went back up the stairs. The sun was setting, and Faith knew where to go next: she walked out to the porch, where Buffy was standing, all alone, watching the sunset.

“Want company?” Faith asked.

Buffy stepped aside. “Sure.”

“Kind of weird,” Faith said. “Whatever happens, we’re done tomorrow.” The sunset really was beautiful.

“Yeah,” Buffy said, her voice barely there. “We can finally sleep.”

“God, yes,” Faith said. “For a  _ week _ . Please.”

“And then we can go to Disneyland,” Buffy said. “And ride all the rides and take pictures with Mickey Mouse.”

“Not a chance,” Faith answered. “You’re on your own there, B.”

“Fine. We’ll go to something you like, too.”

Faith laughed. “All I do is Slay, B. Kill vampires, all day, every day. It’s what I do.”

“Makes me wonder about what we’re going to do to all those girls tomorrow.”

“It’s them or the world,” Faith said. “Anyway, it’ll be easier for them. They won’t be alone.”

Faith felt Buffy’s eyes on her, so she turned her head to look. Buffy was staring at her, and Faith could almost tell what Spike meant, that Buffy wanted something from her.

“Imagine,” Buffy murmured, looking out once more at the setting sun. “Having others.”

“Not going to be the Chosen Two anymore, huh.” Faith knocked her shoulder against Buffy’s. “Wonder what that’ll be like.”

“Crowded.”

Faith laughed. “You’re all right, B. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Not recently.”

On an impulse, Faith reached out and grabbed Buffy’s hand. She saw in her peripheral vision that Buffy was looking at her again, but Buffy didn’t let go.

“It’s good to know you’re with me,” Buffy said. 

“It’s good to be with you.” Faith looked at Buffy. “I worry about you being alone.”

Buffy squeezed Faith’s hand. “I’m not.”

Faith’s heart swelled.

Buffy let go of Faith’s hand. “Let’s go inside.”

“Okay.” Faith’s voice came out all choked up. She followed Buffy up the stairs to her room, past Potentials gossiping on sleeping bags, Andrew walking people through D&D character creation, and Dawn telling stories to more Potentials in her room. Willow’s door was closed, but Faith could imagine Willow’s panic and Kennedy’s attempts to calm her down.

Once they got to Buffy’s room, Faith closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed. Buffy started pacing.

“You good, B?”

“Not really,” Buffy said. “Kind of worried about all of us dying horrible deaths.”

Faith stood up. She caught Buffy’s hands in hers, and Buffy stopped moving. 

“Let’s just forget about it,” Faith said. “Just-- just for tonight, B. Whatever happens tomorrow, there’s nothing else we can do today.”

Buffy nodded. 

“We could go down and join the D&D came, if we wanted to get real into escapism.”

Buffy gave a tiny little laugh. Faith counted it as an achievement. 

“I’ll pass,” Buffy said. “Thanks, Faith.”

“For what?’

“Not letting me be alone.” Buffy took a step closer to Faith. “I’m glad to have you.”

Faith swallowed. “You ever think about kissing me, B?”

“Doesn’t everyone think about kissing their friends?” Buffy asked. Faith’s stomach dropped.

“I wouldn’t know.”

Buffy shrugged. “Could be my last chance to kiss anybody.”

“Yeah,” Faith breathed.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“I’m not opposed.”

Buffy took another step in, which pressed her body right up against Faith’s. Buffy’s hands moved to Faith’s waist, and then suddenly Buffy’s mouth was on Faith’s, and Faith closed her eyes and let herself feel it. If this was her last night to live, this was how she was going to spend it.

Usually, Faith’s relationships were quick and violent, with bruises and bitemarks and scars. They were easy to ignore the next morning, and the day after that, and the day after that.

This wasn’t like that.

Faith wouldn’t be able to ignore this later, and she suspected Buffy wouldn’t either. But she figured she’d deal with that if they both survived, which was seeming more and more unlikely the more Faith thought about it.

So she stopped thinking about it. She just kissed Buffy softly, and every time Buffy kissed her back, she let herself be surprised.

Faith and Buffy fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, entangled and restless. When they woke up, it was to an apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longer that buffy is not on netflix, the more i lose my grip on characterizations. i'm relying heavily on scripts/transcripts to make this seem accurate to the characters. so all the people who think these characters are saying unrealistic things are probably just going to get angrier as this goes on. sorry, folks. 
> 
> i'm doing a thing of vaguely alternating perspectives-- i was trying to keep it 3rd person omniscient, but faith really wanted this chapter. so we're going 3rd limited with alternating perspectives.


	3. Chapter 3

The day started quietly. Buffy woke up just after sunrise, when everything was lit with a slightly eerie morning glow. She got up, and she was pulling on a shirt when she heard movement from the bed. She turned around to see Faith looking at her, arms extended in a morning stretch. 

“Ready to face the day?” Faith asked.

“No,” Buffy answered.

Faith laughed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, forcing Buffy to confront how very naked Faith was. She looked away, uncomfortably aware of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Fortunately, Faith said nothing, and Buffy kept getting dressed. By the time she turned back around, Faith was pulling on her pants.

“Think there’s time for me to take a shower?” Faith asked. 

“You might have to fight to the death to get there,” Buffy said. Indeed, she could hear water running already, even though it was earlier than anyone in the house ordinarily got up. 

“Guess not, then,” Faith said. “I try to limit myself to one death-fight a day.”

“How’s that going for you?” Buffy asked. 

“Haven’t died yet.”

“Well, you don’t have to rub it in.” 

Faith laughed. “Good to know you never lose your sense of humor.”

“What’s the point of an apocalypse if you can’t make a joke out of it?” Buffy slipped her feet into her favorite boots. “Want to go see who else is up?”

“Sure.”

It turned out that the whole house was up, sitting in the kitchen, in the dining room, in the living room, staring at each other over half-empty bowls of cereal. The entire house was completely silent but for Buffy’s cursory “good morning” murmur as she entered the kitchen. She poured cereal into two bowls and handed one to Faith, and they leaned against the counter, joining the others in anxiously staring around the room.

“So, when are we leaving?” Xander asked. For a shining moment, Buffy had forgotten that her presence tended to mean people started talking. She cast her mind about for an answer, racing to weigh different answers against each other.

“As soon as everybody’s ready,” Faith said. “Right, B?”

Buffy nodded in relief. “Yeah. Tell everyone to get their stuff together. There’s no point in sitting around.”

“I’ll wake Anya,” Xander said, leaving the room.

“Where’s Willow?” Buffy asked.

“I suspect she does not feel up to facing the crowd this morning,” Giles said. “Perhaps you can go get her?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Am I going to walk in on her and Kennedy naked?”

“You can just knock on the door,” Giles said. 

Buffy climbed the stairs in the surreal bright haze of the morning, feeling the fear of the day in every step. She had faced apocalypses before, she reminded herself. Bad ones.

But this was the worst.

As she took the last step, she shook off her fears and knocked on the door to Willow’s room. Ordinarily, she would have made some joke here, but instead she just said, “We’re ready.” Somehow, she suspected Willow, at least, hadn’t been able to sleep.

She heard a squeal of fear (Willow), a calming “shhh” (Kennedy), and a, “We’re coming!” (Kennedy). Buffy trusted in that. If anyone could drag Willow’s terrified butt out of bed, it was Kennedy.

When Buffy got back into the kitchen, everyone was carrying their weapons and ready to go. 

“We got an ETA on Willow?” Xander asked.

Buffy nodded. “Kennedy’s getting her moving.”

“ _ We _ gonna get moving, B?” Faith asked, swinging around the counter to stand by Buffy’s side.

Buffy nodded. “As soon as we have Willow and Kennedy.” Buffy looked at Xander. “I’m assuming Anya’s up?”

“Up and ready to go,” Xander confirmed. “She’s just running through some plans with Andrew.”

“What are they planning?” Willow’s voice came from the door. “How to best confuse our opponents with big whiteboards?”

“You seem better,” Buffy said.

“I’m not that much better,” Willow said.

Kennedy popped up behind Willow. “She’s hiding it pretty well, isn’t she?” 

“You can do it, Will,” Buffy promised. 

“I think maybe I can,” Willow said. “That’s the scary part.”

Kennedy stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Willow’s waist. “We’ll be okay.”

“We going to roll out, Captain?” Faith asked. 

“I thought you were the captain,” Buffy said. 

“Whatever.” Faith looked around. “Kids are getting anxious.”

“We’ve  _ been  _ anxious,” piped up Amanda.

“All right, all right,” Faith said. “Ready, General?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.”

It had been a long time since Buffy and Faith had fought side by side. They had both been seventeen, experiencing things for the first time, enjoying the rush and the satisfaction of moving completely in synch. Even with the battle raging around them, even with unanswered questions bouncing around Buffy’s brain, even with innocent girls dying, a part of Buffy was completely at peace.

When Willow’s spell worked, she  _ felt  _ it, not in her own body, but in the bodies of the girls around her, in the way they all fell into formation around her and Faith, and in the way there was suddenly so much more energy in the cavern than there had been even a moment before. Buffy surged to the front, shouting out orders, Faith close on her heels. 

And then she froze mid-word. Something was wrong. She looked down. A silver point extended from her stomach. She blinked, and it was gone, and a sharp pain permeated her torso. She collapsed to the ground.

She was vaguely aware of Faith above her, saying her name, asking something just with her face. Buffy managed to hold up the scythe and open her eyes, and she saw a worried look on Faith’s face, but not for long until it was replaced with Faith’s hair swinging, the scythe flashing in the light as vampire after vampire fell. 

Closing her eyes again, Buffy realized that she wasn’t going to make it out, but that was okay. Faith would pick up where she left off. No matter how many more Slayers were called, Faith was the one Buffy trusted.

She heard the grunts of Slayers, growls of vampires, and, suddenly, a cry of pain from Spike. Surprised, she wrenched her eyes open once more to see a beam of light coming from his general direction. The beam was interrupted by a body falling, and if Buffy weren’t in so much pain, she would have gasped to see Amanda’s eyes so empty. She had been so young. All of these girls were too young. Hell, Buffy was too young. Here she was, getting bleary images of feet and falling bodies, and all she wanted to do was go buy some shoes or something. 

And then she was in front of herself. At first, she thought it was a hallucination, something caused by blood loss, but when her other self started opening its mouth and mocking her, Buffy knew it was the First, and suddenly a cold, slow anger spread through her. She was not done yet.

“I want you,” she began, pushing herself up on both arms, “to get out,” she stumbled into a squat, “of my face,” and she stood up, unsteady on her feet, taking out a stake. She saw the scythe flying towards her, and she somehow caught it. Strength flowed from it into her. Her torso stopped hurting. She swung the scythe and took out a vampire, then stabbed it backwards and took out another. Slashing and swiping her way through the army of vampires, she saw the brilliant light again. Sunlight was pouring out of Spike, who was somehow stuck against a wall, burning from the amulet on his chest. Buffy took a few steps towards him.

Faith yelled, “Everybody out! Now!” and Buffy froze, looking between Faith and Spike.

She took the few more steps to Spike. His face was screwed up in pain. There was nothing Buffy could do for him.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Anytime,” Spike answered.

Buffy waited another moment, then ran after the Potentials. Once they were up the stairs, Faith was yelling, Robin was yelling, Giles was yelling, Anya was dead and therefore Xander was yelling, and Buffy didn’t know which way to turn. Still clutching the scythe, she followed the pack of fleeing girls into a Sunnydale High school bus, clambering up the stairs and staggering all the way to the back before collapsing into a seat. A moment later, Faith plopped herself next to her.

“You good?” Faith asked, looking with concern at the red hole in Buffy’s white shirt.

“Did we win?”

“Yeah, B,” Faith said. “We won.”

“Then I’m good.” Buffy turned her head to look out the window. Sunnydale was empty, the streets deserted, and Buffy saw it crumbling behind the bus. She turned back to look at Faith, whose eyes were so very close to Buffy’s, staring at her with concern. “You good, Captain?”

“A bit worried about my friend,” Faith said. “She’s got a big hole in her stomach. Know who I mean?”

Buffy laughed, then winced at the pain it caused. “Got bandages?” 

Faith poked her head around the edge of the seat. “Hey, Andrew!”

Andrew’s voice came from the front of the bus. “Yeah?”

“Got bandages?”

“You have to come get them,” Andrew said. “Robin’s losing a lot of blood. I think I have to stay here.”

“Shit,” Faith muttered under her breath. “Be right back, B.”

Buffy nodded. The scythe was still giving her strength, but there was definitely something to be said for good old fashioned bandages. And she thought maybe she should pass the scythe around to all the girls; she wasn’t the only one who needed strength. 

The time it took for Faith to get back felt like an eternity, but Buffy could tell that it was only a minute or so by the distance they had covered. Just as she was watching her own house disappear into the crater that had been Sunnydale, Faith slid back into the seat, and Buffy turned her head back.

“My house is gone,” she said. 

“It’s not the only one,” Faith agreed, gingerly lifting up Buffy’s shirt. “You got stabbed pretty good, B.”

“That’s what happens when you go up against the ultimate evil.” Buffy lifted the scythe up and out of the way. “How are the troops?”

“Tired,” Faith said, pressing a bandage to Buffy’s stomach. “Only real bad injury is Robin, and he’ll pull through. He’ll need a hospital, though. Some of the girls have pretty bad cuts, but they’ll heal fast enough that I’m not worried.”

“Weird,” Buffy said. “All these other girls with Slayer powers.”

“Not so alone anymore, huh, B?” Faith teased. 

Buffy smiled. Just as she was about to respond, the bus stopped. 

“Is something wrong?” Buffy asked.

“No,” Faith said. “We’re out of Sunnydale. Want to go get a look at the damage?”

Buffy nodded. On the way off the bus, she handed the scythe to a wide-eyed fourteen-year-old, one of the girls who had been far too young and was now far too covered in blood. Once out, she stood with her friends, Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, as she looked out at the crater that had been hers to defend for so long. Finally, she had failed. It was strangely freeing.

As Buffy’s friends clamored around her, chattering about malls and Slayers and Hellmouths in Cleveland, Buffy felt a hand close around hers. She looked around and saw Faith, looking at peace for the first time in Buffy’s memory.

“The whole world’s just opened up,” she said.

Buffy just nodded, still staring out at California’s newest canyon.

A moment later, they were all back on the bus. Faith had let go of Buffy’s hand as soon as the group had stopped looking out at the wreckage, but Buffy felt herself missing the warmth of Faith’s hand in hers. 

There was something Angel had said that Buffy hadn’t told Faith about. When they had been talking, Angel had smelled Faith on Buffy. Ignoring Buffy’s protests that smelling people was generally pretty creepy, he had told her that Faith was good now, someone she could trust. Someone that she could be in love with.

She had stared at him in confusion for a full minute before telling him that she was straight.

But now, she kept thinking about it. She was straight, but somehow she liked Faith. More than all the other girls. But she had wanted to cuddle her friends before. She had never had sex with one of her friends before, but she had definitely looked at friends like that. Everyone did that, right? That didn’t make her gay.

And yet, she wanted to hold Faith’s hand. So she did, because if she had learned anything in seven years of being the (a) Slayer, it was that nothing was permanent, and she might as well do what she wanted when she could.

Faith grabbed her hand back, and suddenly Buffy was acutely aware of how bad she looked. She had a cut on her forehead, and she was sweaty and dirty. Surely Faith didn’t want to be sitting next to her.

And yet, Faith  _ was _ next to her, and just as sweaty and dirty, so maybe she didn’t mind. Buffy leaned into Faith’s shoulder. Soon, she would have to stop this, but right now, she needed the comfort, and she suspected Faith did too. 

After a while, the bus stopped, and there was some commotion at the front. Buffy sat up, but it was just that they were at the hospital, and a couple of the less injured Slayers were hauling Robin off the bus. Xander stayed back with them to check him in, and a few minutes later they were at a motel.

“Brings back memories,” Faith commented, standing up and stretching. 

Buffy stood, wincing at the pain in her stomach. “Are we here?”

“If they’ve got room,” Faith said.

They did, apparently, and two Slayers per bed was practically luxury compared to what they had been through. Somewhat predictably, Buffy wound up in a room with Faith and no one else; whatever else happened, they were still the chosen two. 

The room only had one bed; it was what they could afford. The two-bed rooms all got four Slayers. Faith and Buffy sprawled as much as they could.

“God. I’m ready to do so much nothing,” Faith said.

“No, you’re not,” Buffy said, letting her head fall to face Faith.

Faith sighed at the ceiling. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s hard,” Buffy said. “I hate being the Slayer.”

“No, you don’t,” Faith said.

“No, I don’t,” Buffy agreed. “At least I can help people.”

“Think we did the right thing for those girls?” Faith asked. “Giving them the power?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said. “I think it’ll give them a choice.”

“They’ll still be Slayers.”

“But not the only Slayers,” Buffy said. “When I was Called, I had to do it. I was the only one. If I didn’t, who else would? But now, if one girl doesn’t do it, two more probably will.”

“You think they’ll be able to resist the urge?”

“Even if they can’t,” Buffy said. “They’ll be able to do it like a side thing. Like a hobby.”

“Like you wanted.”

Buffy looked back up at the ceiling. “Like I wanted.”

Now she felt Faith’s eyes on her. “I wish I got that.”

“Maybe you will,” Buffy said, turning her head to look at Faith again. “We’ll find all sorts of other things for you to do. Have you ever considered a sport? Or, I don’t know. You could get a job. You could get a job doing a sport.”

“I’m pretty sure superpowers disqualify you,” Faith said.

“You don’t have to let them know you have superpowers,” Buffy said.

“Don’t know if you heard, B. I’m living the straight and narrow these days.” Faith paused. “Well, less with the straight, but, you know.”

Buffy looked back at the ceiling. “I’m not gay.”

“Yeah, I know. You just have sex with girls.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Girl. Just one.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what Red thought.”

“Don’t talk about Willow like that.”

“I’m just saying. Don’t limit yourself. Girls are hot. Guys are-- well, tolerable, most of the time. Point is, you can be into both.”

Buffy turned back to look at Faith. “You can?” 

Faith nodded. “Used to hook up with a guy who liked both at the same time, even.”

“I’m not sure I’m going that far,” Buffy said. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Well, then, B, how far  _ are _ you going?” Faith asked.

A slow grin spread across Buffy’s face. “Come over here and find out.”

Faith laughed. “You want me, you gotta get me yourself.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Stubborn.” She put a hand in Faith’s hair and the other around her neck and pulled her close, kissing her and kissing her hard. Faith’s hair was nice, she realized, all soft and stuff. And her lips were soft, too, far too soft for such a hard person.

She was overthinking. She liked Faith. She had always been into Faith, really, if she thought about it, from the moment she had blown into Sunnydale, with her bright lipstick and her leather pants and her wild (and really soft) hair. 

So she let it happen. She let her hand move under Faith’s shirt, and she let Faith take off her shirt, and she let Faith’s mouth go lower and lower on her body, and she let herself enjoy the moment. 

After the moment had passed, and Buffy was lying in Faith’s arms, she realized that this was the first time in a long time that she had felt safe. It was her first time doing anything without the Hellmouth pulling on her, asking her for its time and its attention. 

Of course, now she had fifteen to twenty teenage girls asking the same, but it was different now. And she had help.

She pulled Faith’s arms closer around her, smiling at the way Faith kissed the back of her neck in response.

“Are we going to be dating now?”

Faith’s arms loosened a little. “God. I didn’t-- I didn’t think about that.”

Buffy rolled over to face Faith. “I know you don’t do that kind of thing. But, I don’t know. We’re not really a one-night stand.”

“That’s the thing, B. That’s why I hated you, you know?” Faith sighed. “I knew you were special.”

Buffy smiled. “I do like being called special.”

“See? That smile you do when guys you like say nice things. I spent so much time wishing you were doing it at me, and now you are, I don’t know. I feel all trapped and afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

Faith squirmed. “Afraid I’ll go too far, I guess. Like, maybe I’ll like you too much. And, I don’t know, I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings, B. I don’t go in for that touchy-feely stuff.”

“I like what we’ve been doing,” Buffy said. “You know, conversations, cuddles, there is no bad.”

“I don’t do conversations and cuddles,” Faith said. “It’s one of my biggest rules.”

“For your sex buddies, sure,” Buffy said. “But not for your friends.”

“Are you a friend, B?” Faith wiggled her eyebrows. “I thought you were angling for something else.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “A girlfriend  _ is _ a friend. Plus kissage. And, you know, some extra feelings.”

Faith didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, she said, “I’m going to suck at it.”

“Does that mean you’ll try it?”

“All right,” Faith said. “Does this mean I can kiss you in front of people?”

“Depends on the people,” Buffy answered. She leaned her forehead against Faith’s. “I’m glad to have you around.”

“I’m glad to have me around, too,” Faith said. 

“I can’t believe I like you,” Buffy huffed.

“But you do,” Faith said.

But she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when this one's going to end. At this point, I could just end it here, but I kind of love this AU, so I think I'm going to continue it. I'm worried that my characterization will get worse and worse as Buffy is off Netflix longer-- I don't have the characters' voices in my head nearly as well as I'd like. But I still love this AU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where we get off the canon-compliant train. I have read some of the season 8 comics, so I'll be drawing from those a little, but at this point I'm just going with whatever feels right to me. This chapter is a little directionless, but it helped me figure out a new direction for the story, so bear with me! I also realized last chapter that I didn't really explain why Buffy's gaping stab wound wasn't bothering her as much as it should have been, so enjoy my BS mystical excuse. I think Joss Whedon would be proud,.

The next morning, Faith woke up naked, her arms around Buffy. Her first instinct was to take her arms back and run out of the room, but when she loosened her hold, Buffy only pulled her closer, and Faith hesitated just a moment too long before Buffy’s eyes opened, those beautiful eyes right in front of her, and Buffy murmured, “Good morning.”

Faith tightened her arms around Buffy once more. “Good morning.”

“What time is it?” 

“Don’t know,” Faith said. She kissed Buffy. “Don’t care.”

Buffy grinned. “You think we should rally the girls or something?"

“I think we’ve earned some time off,” Faith answered. 

“Yeah, but otherwise we’re leaving Giles with, like, twenty new Slayers, and not even he deserves that.”

“Fine,” Faith sighed, disentangling herself from Buffy and sitting up. “Does this mean I have to get dressed?” She turned back to Buffy. “Did we even bring clothes?”

“No,” Buffy said. “I wish.”

“Yeah,” Faith said. “Guess I’m not the one with a bloodstain for a shirt.”

Buffy groaned. “Do you think this motel has a gift shop?”

“Unlikely. How’s that gaping wound, by the way? Any less gaping?”

Buffy sat up. “Yeah, actually." She twisted back and forth. Faith knew from experience that the movement was easier than it should be. "I think Spike’s amulet had some sort of power,” she said. “I mean, Slayer healing is pretty cool, but I shouldn’t feel this okay.”

“Yeah, it was pretty powerful,” Faith agreed, standing. “Think it’s helping the other girls?”

“I hope,” Buffy said. “I mean, I’m not all fixed up. But, you know. You saw how well I moved yesterday.”

“True,” Faith grinned, grimacing as she pulled on the previous day’s pants. “God, I need new clothes.”

“There are a bunch of girls out there thinking the same thing,” Buffy said. “Ten bucks says there’s an emergency mall trip in progress right now.”

Faith looked at the clock on the nightstand. It said it was about ten in the morning. “Nah. They’re probably all still asleep.”

“After a Slay like that? None of us ate dinner, Faith. I’m thinking there are a few non-fat yogurts in order.”

“Guess we got the horny part taken care of,” Faith joked. She put on her jacket. “I’m going to go see what’s up as soon as I pee, okay? Might want to put on whatever clothes you have that aren’t made of blood.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Faith went to the bathroom, and then she walked outside, where the sun was shining far brighter than it had any right to. She knocked on the door to Giles’s room. There was no answer. She checked the parking lot; the bus wasn’t there. She walked back to the room she was sharing with Buffy and found a note on the door.

_ Gone to find a mall with some of the girls. Will bring back food and clothes for the rest of you. Stay safe.  _

_ -Giles _

Faith took the note off the door and went back into the room. Buffy was sitting in pants and a bra, checking under her bandages.

“Note from Giles. You were right about the mall trip.” Faith handed Buffy the note.

“My wound is almost closed,” Buffy said, taking the note and reading it. “Stay safe? What does he think we’re going to be doing?”

“Whatever it is, he’s wrong,” Faith said, picking a remote up off the desk. “Think the TV works?”

“Never know until you try.”

Faith pressed the power button. A kids’ cartoon popped up. “Any preferences?”

“Not really,” Buffy said. “Nothing about vampires.”

“I’m with you there.” Faith sat on the end of the bed and flipped through a few channels, landing on some reality show. “Mindless enough?”

“Perfect,” Buffy said, coming up behind Faith and hugging her from behind. 

Faith shrugged out of her jacket. “These clothes are gross. Mind if I go without?”

“Sounds good to me,” Buffy said, kicking her pants off. 

A few minutes later, they were sitting against the headboard together in their underwear, leaning into each other and giggling at the show. Faith had never felt so happy before, and she was waiting for the moment it broke, the moment she realized that she didn’t have the right to be this happy. It was bound to happen soon. The thrill from all the fighting had almost worn off. Faith was just trying to hold the thrill in her head, keeping it as long as she could.

There was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” Buffy called, leaping out of bed.

“How’s that wound?” Faith snickered, turning off the TV.

“Shut up.” Buffy was gathering clothes from the floor, throwing some to Faith. A moment later, they were both dressed, Buffy draped in Faith’s jacket in lieu of a shirt. Faith opened the door to see Dawn, fist raised in preparation to knock again.

“Hey, Dawn,” Faith said, holding the door open. Dawn walked in.

“You know, Buffy, shirts are all the rage these days,” she said.

“I’ve heard blood is kind of out, though,” Buffy said. “Good news is Giles is at the mall.”

Dawn snorted. “Giles is at the mall? I didn’t realize he knew what one of those was.” She looked another moment at Buffy. “Is that Faith’s jacket?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said. “Figured, you know, if you were Giles I didn’t want to be in just the bra.”

“Is that why you took, like, a full minute to open the door?” Dawn asked, eyebrows raised.

Buffy looked at Faith. Her blush was adorable, and the jean jacket over the bra was actually one of the sexiest things Faith had ever seen. 

“Come on, you two,” Dawn said. “You think we can’t tell.”

“Tell what?” Buffy asked.

Faith laughed. 

“Are you seriously going to make me say it?” Dawn asked. 

“She really is,” Faith said, wrapping an arm around Buffy’s waist. “Come on, B. She’s got us.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Dawn exclaimed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You can tell them,” Buffy said.

“Really?”

“Me and Faith dating isn’t the end of the world,” Buffy said, “and I should know.”

"God. You're already making end of the world jokes?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "You two are impossible."

 

“Proudly,” Faith agreed. She flopped backwards so that she was lying across the bed.

“Can I take a look at your wound?” Dawn asked. “I’m no medical expert or anything, but someone should.”

“Sure,” Buffy said, tossing Faith’s jacket back at Faith, who caught it with one hand and flung it to the side. The bandage around her waist was red with blood, but it was the rusty color of dried blood, not the fresh red of an open wound.

“Is anyone else up?” Faith asked.

“Just me,” Dawn said, unraveling Buffy’s bandages. “Xander's still at the hospital with the girls.”

“I guess Giles will get him,” Buffy said. She looked down at her torso. “Wow. Looks much better than yesterday.”

“I’ll have to do some reading on what mystical energy does to Slayers,” Dawn said, her eyes aglow with the possibility.

“Nerd,” Faith teased.

“I know,” Dawn answered. “I'm not going to replace these.” She went into the bathroom to throw the bandages away. “Tell someone if the wound opens again, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” Buffy answered.

Sometimes, Faith wished she had a sister.

Dawn left to check on the other girls, and Buffy flicked the TV back on. After two episodes of a truly terrible reality show, Faith heard the bus engine in the parking lot. She grabbed her jacket and tossed it to Buffy. 

“Ready to face the day?” she asked.

“No,” Buffy answered, grabbing Faith’s hand. “But we have to.” She pushed the door open and pulled Faith through. Girl after girl was disembarking from the bus, each carrying overstuffed shopping bags. They were followed by Xander, who had a box from a fast food place, and Giles, carrying a few more bags of food.

Buffy let go of Faith’s hand and made a beeline for the closest shopping bag. “What did you guys get?”

“Whatever we saw,” said Vi, who had been carrying the bag. “We have all different sizes, too. Take your pick.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said, diving into the bag. “I’m kind of having a shirt emergency.”

Vi dropped her other bag. “I’m going to go tell the other girls.”

“Cool,” Buffy said, still searching through the bags. More Slayers dropped their bags by Buffy.

Faith watched Buffy for a moment, then loped over to Xander as girls started coming out of their rooms. 

“Got an extra big cheeseburger for me, Xan?”

“Actually, they were only serving breakfast,” Xander answered. “But I have a breakfast burrito with your name on it.”

“I’ll take it,” Faith said, plunging her hand into the bag and grabbing a burrito. “And one for Buffy.” She shifted the burrito to her other hand and grabbed another. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Xander said. 

Faith went back to where Buffy was trying to find a shirt and hipchecked her. “B, you find anything my style in there?”

“What, black?” Buffy asked. “I’m sure there’s something.”

“Got you a burrito,” Faith said, holding it out to Buffy. Buffy took it, and Faith started looking through the bags with one hand. Faith found dark jeans and a T-shirt that was sufficiently black and stood up. By now, there was a whole crowd of girls standing in the parking lot, looking through clothes, and Faith backed up a little. “Hey, B?”

Buffy stood up, clothes in one hand, her burrito in the other. “Yeah?”

“Are we going to have to do the whole talking about logistics with the Scoobies?”

“Definitely not until I shower,” Buffy answered.

Faith laughed. “So I better get in there first, huh?”

“Not a chance.” Buffy set off running, and Faith sprinted after her. They scrabbled to open the door, juggling clothes and food until they both fell into the room, laughing.

“Fine,” Faith said. “You can have it. But only because of the gaping hole in your stomach.”

“Actually, I think it missed the stomach,” Buffy corrected, cheerfully slamming the door to the bathroom.

“Whatever,” Faith called. She flopped on the bed with her burrito. Suddenly, she realized how hungry she was. As the water started running in the bathroom, Faith started devouring her breakfast.

She was halfway through when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. Giles was standing just outside.

“B’s in the shower,” Faith said.

“That’s-- that’s fine,” Giles said. “I actually was rather hoping to talk to you.”

“Yeah, um, sure.” Faith pulled the door further open and waved Giles in. “I’m going to shower when B gets out, though, whether you’re talking to me or not.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Giles said, sitting on the bed. He looked incongruous, sitting in his rumpled tweed on a dingy motel bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Dirty, mostly,” Faith said. “Food was good.”

“No,” Giles said. “How are you really feeling?”

“Good,” Faith said. “We beat the bad guys. Lots of baby Slayers. Good all around.”

Giles nodded. “What I came to talk about is actually those extra Slayers. Faith, we’re going to have to train them.”

“Yeah,” Faith said, staring at Giles. “Someone’s gotta.”

“I was thinking that maybe that someone could be you,” Giles said. 

Faith’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure about that?”

“You’ve been through a lot, Faith,” Giles said. “But you’ve pulled through. You won’t be the only one to go off track. There will be other girls in similar situations to yours.”

“I guess,” Faith said. “But I’m no use with the others. You know, the Buffys and the Kennedys, where everything’s perfect except one day they got superpowers.”

“Perhaps we’ll let Buffy and Kennedy take care of that, then,” Giles said. “We’ll talk about this with everybody eventually, of course. I just thought you might want to think about it a little.”

“I’ll think,” Faith said. “Won’t promise anything more.”

Giles put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Faith.” He stood. “Take care of Buffy.” And he walked out, leaving Faith sitting on the bed, bewildered and alone and wishing Buffy would hurry up and get out of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

 The dreaded Scooby meeting did come, of course. After Buffy showered, she brought her food outside to find Kennedy talking to Xander and Giles, and as she came closer, she could tell that they were talking about what to do next.

“What about Cleveland?” Xander was saying.

“If we replace the Watcher’s Council in England,” Giles answered, “we will be able to send Slayers to every Hellmouth there is.” He paused when he noticed Buffy. “Hello, Buffy.”

“Hey,” Buffy said, joining the circle. “Is this the part where we realize we can’t actually sleep for the next three years?”

“Looks like it,” Xander said.

“Where’s Will?” Buffy asked.

“Still asleep,” Kennedy said. “That spell took a lot out of her.”

“Where’s Faith?” Xander asked.

“In the shower,” Buffy said. “Probably avoiding this conversation.”

“Actually, I’ve already spoken with Faith,” Giles said. “I’ve asked her to take a role in educating young Slayers. We have no clue how many there are going to be, and some of them will be coming from difficult and dangerous lives.”

Buffy nodded. “Like Faith.”

“Exactly," Giles said. "We’re going to have to organize, however." He turned to Xander. "Which is why I feel that we should go back to England.”

“That’s why?” Buffy asked. “Nothing to do with how much you miss scones?”

“What’s a scone?” Kennedy asked.

“It’s a British thing,” Xander told her. “Like crumpets, or Queen Elizabeth.”

“I do not want to go back to England because I miss scones,” Giles protested. “Or crumpets, or Queen Elizabeth, for that matter. I simply believe that we will be able to make use of the Council’s extensive resources and the foundation that already exists.”

“Shouldn’t we spread out?” Buffy asked. “We need experienced Slayers everywhere, right?”

“You and Faith should stay central,” Giles said. “As the Slayers with the most experience, we will need you to teach younger girls, and perhaps to step in when things get dire.”

“I’ll go anywhere,” Buffy said. “I’ve gotten over the idea of being able to choose.”

“Your life is yours, Buffy,” Giles said. “Perhaps you should consider taking a break before we start reorganizing.”

“I can’t,” Buffy said. “Not with all these new girls. Maybe when the new Slayers have some experience. Faith can’t teach them all herself.”

“It wouldn’t be just Faith,” Kennedy said. “I mean, I don’t have much experience as a Slayer, but I know stuff, right? Lots of us know stuff.”

Buffy sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I would do.” She looked at Giles. “I think I have to stay with you guys. I hate it, but I have to keep going. I have to help.”

“So, is England definite?” Xander asked.

“Not necessarily,” Giles said. “We will have to speak with Willow first, and Faith. We haven’t had long to recover.”

“Think there are any vampires near here?” Buffy asked. “I think Faith’s getting restless.”

“Just Faith?” Kennedy asked.

“Slayer’s gotta Slay,” Buffy sighed. “Seriously, I would love to just be able to kick back and watch some bad movies or something.”

“Could do some group training,” Xander said. “Get all the girls together, teach them to use their strength.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Buffy said. “I bet Faith’ll be in.”

“In for what?” Faith’s voice came from behind Buffy, and a moment later her arm was snaking around Buffy’s waist. “You can’t be already making plans?”

“Just to do some group training with all the girls later,” Buffy said. “So we don’t all get too restless without anything to Slay.”

“Yeah, I’m in,” Faith said. “Girls won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“No hitting,” Xander said.

“You know what we do, right?” Kennedy asked. “It’s mostly hitting.”

“If we don’t do something to keep these girls active, there’s going to be hitting,” Buffy said. “Trust me, Xander. You want us to do this.”

“Plus, you know, lots of girls bouncing around,” Faith said. “Sounds like your paradise.”

Buffy stared at Faith. “Ew.”

“Seconded,” Kennedy agreed.

“Just telling it like it is,” Faith protested.

“Can we talk about something else?” Giles asked. “Anything will do.”

Kennedy grinned, looking over Giles’s shoulder. “Hey, Willow!”

Buffy turned her head, looking past Faith. Willow was walking towards them, looking far more chipper than anyone had the right to be.

“Hey, Ken, everybody.” Willow stepped around Buffy and Faith to get to Kennedy, putting her arm around Kennedy’s waist the exact way Faith had done to Buffy minutes before. Suddenly conscious of this, Buffy took an uncomfortable step away from Faith. She could feel Faith’s eyes on her, but she ignored it.

“We were just talking about what to do now,” Buffy said. “Since the big evil is gone and all.”

“What, no one new’s shown up yet?” Willow asked.

“I think we’re allowed a day off,” Xander said. “Just the one, though. We’ll be looking out for something coming at us tomorrow.”

Everyone laughed.

“Wow. When did that become funny?” Faith asked. “I mean, I knew _I_ was messed up, but I thought the rest of you were okay.”

“Did you really?” Buffy asked, looking at Faith. “In your heart of hearts?”

“Yeah, good point.” Faith grinned a glorious grin at Buffy. “No one would think you were okay, B.”

Buffy stuck out her tongue at Faith. “At least I’m cute,” she said, turning back to the rest of the group. “So, if we continue this conversation, are we going to come up with anything new?”

“Probably not,” Giles said. “But we all need to be thinking about the next step. I, for one, don’t want to stay in this motel much longer.”

“You got that right,” Faith said. “I give it one more night before the girls revolt.”

Buffy looked around. Most of the girls were in various rooms, but a few were in the parking lot, looking through shopping bags and chatting with one another.

“We should clean that up,” Buffy said, gesturing at the bags.

“We should keep the clothes in the bus,” Faith said. “In case the girls want them. Is it unlocked?”

“I don’t actually know that much about buses,” Giles said. “Can they be unlocked?”

“The driver’s got to get on somehow,” Xander said.

“I’ll figure it out,” Kennedy said, peeling away from the group. Willow went with her, holding her hand.

Buffy started grabbing shopping bags, hanging them on her arm. Faith followed, taking the full bags from Buffy and bringing them to the bus, which Willow and Kennedy had indeed gotten open. A minute later, all the bags were on the bus, and Buffy leaned against the yellow metal and pulled Faith next to her.

“What do we do now?” she asked. “And don’t say we have to watch bad reality shows anymore, because I think I’ll explode.”

“Think the room’s big enough to spar?” Faith asked.

“If you want to explain to the front desk that we killed their lamp, sure,” Buffy said. “I guess fights in the parking lot are frowned upon.” She looked around. “We really do have to get out of this motel.”

“We’ll find somewhere to go,” Kennedy said.

“Possibly England,” Willow added. “Lots of room in England.”

“Have you been there?” Faith asked.

“Yes, actually,” Willow said. “I spent a while on a very nice farm. There were horses.” She paused. “I’m actually not the biggest fan of horses. But it’s the thought that counts.”

“So,” Kennedy said, “what’s going on between you two? Because my lesbidar is tingling.”

“Your what?” Buffy asked.

“She’s making fun of me,” Willow said. “And being rude about things that are really none of her business.”

“It’s okay,” Buffy said, grabbing Faith’s hand. “Isn’t this the sort of thing I’m supposed to tell my best friend about?”

“Hey,” Faith said. “Don’t I get a say?”

“Sure,” Buffy said. “Say something.”

Faith looked at Willow. “I’m gay for your best friend.”

Kennedy snickered. “You ever need tips, let me know.”

“Tips on what?” Buffy asked.

Willow pushed Kennedy. “Stop it!”

Faith laughed. “Don’t worry about us, Kennedy. We’re doing just fine.”

“I need new friends,” Buffy groused. “Maybe even a new girlfriend.”

“Too bad,” Faith said. “You’re stuck with me.” She slung her arm around Buffy’s shoulders. “Chosen two, remember?”

Buffy looked around for Giles and Xander. She didn’t see them, so she let herself kiss Faith’s cheek.

“Can’t forget.”

She looked back to Willow and Kennedy, who were giving each other a decidedly knowing look.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Willow said.

“I called it weeks ago,” Kennedy said.

“Faith wasn’t here weeks ago,” Buffy said.

“Feels like weeks,” Willow said.

“Fair enough,” Faith said.

“Do we get to do group training now?” Buffy asked. “I can’t just sit here.”

“I’m in,” Faith said.

“Me, too,” Kennedy agreed.

“Not for me,” Willow said. “I’m no Slayer.”

“You’re free to watch,” Kennedy said. “I’ll get the girls.”

Training with one Slayer had always been fun. Training with twenty Slayers was astounding. Twenty people, moving with power and synchronicity, all following Buffy and Faith, all drawing from the same energy, was beautiful.

“Imagine when we have hundreds,” Buffy murmured to Faith, forearms locked in a choreographed combination.

“Doubt we’ll have them all in the same place,” Faith answered, throwing Buffy’s arm to the side and kicking her. They each reset their feet.

“I think I like leading them,” Buffy said, attacking.

Faith blocked. “Me, too.”

Buffy kicked. “Good to hear.”

They reset their feet.

That night, Buffy was the good kind of exhausted, the kind of exhausted that came from safe exercise and not a fight to defend the fate of the world. She ate the food Giles had gone to get while they were training, and she took a good long shower, and then she pulled on a random T shirt and stretched out on the bed while she waited for Faith to do the same.

When Faith got out of the shower, Buffy was on her stomach and doodling on a notepad she had found lying around. She looked up at Faith, in a loose shirt and wet hair, and sat up, putting her doodle aside.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Never better,” Faith said, sitting next to Buffy.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not saying much.” Faith sighed. “I just keep thinking about the girls who died, you know? All those Slayers. Their energy has power. But--”

“There could be more,” Buffy said. “I know.” She wrapped an arm around Faith and pulled her close. “That’s why it’s hard being in charge. Even when you save the world, you lose something.”

“Yeah. We should do something,” Faith said. “You know, for all those girls. A memorial.”

“We should. When we get settled we can put something together.”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence. Faith laid her head in Buffy’s lap.

“So what do you think about England?” she asked.

“I’m not wholly opposed to tea,” Buffy said, fingers twining through Faith’s hair. “I mean, Giles likes it, so I might as well try it.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s far from home,” Buffy said, “but home isn’t an option anymore.”

“You know,” Faith said, “we could hang out at Angel’s hotel for a bit. He’s chill, and he’s got rooms.”

“We should suggest it to Giles tomorrow.”

“I’ll call Angel in the morning.”

“Cool.” Buffy leaned down. “Has anybody ever told you how soft your hair is?”

“I don’t let them get close enough,” Faith said.

They stayed like that for a while, Faith’s head in Buffy’s lap, Buffy’s hands in Faith’s hair, until Buffy leaned over and turned out the light and laid down, pulling Faith to a more comfortable position. Suddenly, Faith rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing away from Buffy.

“What’s wrong?” Buffy whispered.

“I don’t know,” Faith’s voice said. “I’m not good with the hugging.”

In the darkness, Buffy could see her curled in on herself.

“Thanks,” she said.

“For what?” Faith asked.

“Not running.”

“It’s no big, B.”

But Buffy, rolling to face away from Faith, thought maybe it was a bigger deal than Faith would ever admit.

“Night, Faith.”

“Night, B.”

Buffy fell asleep quickly. She woke up to an empty bed and rumpled covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry-- Faith hasn't gone far. 
> 
> This chapter was a lot of talking; next chapter will have more actual doing of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long! i've been gone where internet doesn't reach (read: summer camp)

Faith woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like she had to get out. She kicked off the covers and squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, but finally, she pulled on the pants she had been wearing the day before and went out to the parking lot.

After the stifling heat of the motel room, the cool air outside felt good on Faith’s skin. And the loneliness, or maybe the alone-ness, because for the first time in a long time, Faith wasn’t lonely. That was a perk of this whole situation, but still. Maybe Faith had been lowkey in love with Buffy for years, but that didn’t mean she was prepared for Buffy to love her back. Somehow, now she had what she had been longing for, the air was closing in around her, and even love could suffocate.

Faith sat against the wall next to the door and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel her surroundings. She had learned some meditation tricks in prison, some of them taught by therapists, and some of them a byproduct of spending weeks of her life trying to calm down with nothing around her but a bunch of angry girls. She used them all now, and eventually she fell asleep leaning against the wall.

Her eyes blinked open to sunlight in the morning. Sunlight and Willow kneeling next to her.

“You okay, Faith?” she asked. “Everything okay with Buffy?”

“What?” Faith blinked a few times. “Oh, yeah. She’s fine. I’m just--”

“Not ready?”

Faith shrugged. “I guess.”

“You know,” Willow said, “Buffy’s generally pretty good at loving. You just have to let her.”

“I’m trying, Red,” Faith said. “But I’ll never be good enough for B.”

“If you had said that a month ago, I might have agreed,” Willow said. “But you’ve proven yourself.”

“How’d I do that?” Faith asked.

“Beyond being a general badass?” Willow’s hair fell in her face, and she shook it back. “We made her feel like no one in the world loved her, and you went to her. And I suspect that took a lot from you.”

“I could never watch her suffer.” Faith looked down at her lap. “Even when it was my fault. She killed me, Red, and I felt bad for  _ her _ .”

“I know it’s hard to let her love you,” Willow said, “but if you can, it’ll be the best part of your life.”

Faith looked at Willow and smiled. “Thanks, Red.”

Willow stood, looking over her shoulder. Faith followed her gaze to Kennedy, standing by the bus. “And, speaking of love, mine is waiting for me.” She looked back at Faith. “We’re going to get the girls from the hospital. Want to come?”

Faith shook her head. “B’s going to freak if she can’t find me when she wakes up.”

Willow smiled. “You really do love her.”

Before Faith could answer, Willow had walked away. Faith watched Willow kiss Kennedy before getting on the bus. It was such a casual kiss. Could Faith ever do that?

Of course, Willow had been more evil than Faith had ever dreamed possible. If she could look that kind, surely Faith could. 

On the other hand, Faith had a longer history of not being able to stay still. And Willow had only gone evil out of love to begin with.

Then again, so had Faith, in a way. 

She was overthinking everything. She needed to get out of her mind. She stood and started jogging around the parking lot, trying not to get sweaty. The motel shower was not an experience she cared to repeat more often than necessary.

She managed a couple of laps before one of the motel doors opened and Andrew came out with his camera. Faith sighed and jogged up to him.

“What do you still need a record for?” she asked the lens. “Don’t know if you noticed, but we kind of won.”

Andrew lowered the camera. “I’m trying to record the aftermath.” He put on his storytelling voice. “The battle may have been won, but the war is far from over.”

“Actually,” Faith said, “that was the war. There might be more wars later, but I’d pretty much call that the war. At this point, you pretty much just look like a creep.”

“Faith?” It was Buffy’s voice.

“Crap.” Faith backed away from Andrew. “I’ll lecture you later.” She raised her voice. “Over here!”

Buffy jogged over to her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Faith said. “Just dealing.”

“Okay. If you want to talk about it, just let me know.”

Faith thought back to what Willow had said earlier. 

“I’ll talk,” she said, “when this kid gets his camera out of my face.” She pointed her thumb at Andrew.

Buffy glared at Andrew. “You’re really on this again?”

“Fine. I’ll go see if Dawn will let me record her.”

“Record her doing what?” Buffy shrieked.

“Let him go,” Faith said. 

Andrew scurried away. Faith saw him knocking on the door next to theirs. 

“You want to let him do who-knows-what with my sister?” Buffy asked.

“Relax, B. He’ll just interview her or something.” Faith grinned. “Besides, he’s obviously gay.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Sixth sense.”

Buffy stared.

“It’s pretty much obvious,” Faith said. 

“To you, maybe.” Buffy glared, but there was no real hatred behind it. “Anyway, you’re not getting off that easy. You said you’d talk to me.”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Faith said. She shrugged. “Don’t you think we have enough deep conversations?”

“I think it comes with the relationship,” Buffy said. “We have to communicate or whatever.” She looked down. “Besides, I like talking to you.”

“I’m not really cut out for this girlfriend thing,” Faith said, picking at her shirt. 

“I know,” Buffy said. “You’ve said.”

“For once, I’m trying,” Faith said. “I’m just not good at it. Round peg, square hole. But Angel says I gotta try new things, and I guess you’re not new, but it’s close enough, right?”

“Sure.” 

“Just-- I’m sorry if I don’t cuddle well.” 

“You cuddle great,” Buffy said. “When you actually let it happen.”

“Yeah. That’s what I’m sorry for. Not letting it happen.” 

“It takes time.” Buffy reached out and took Faith’s hand. “I can wait.”

Faith looked down at her hand in Buffy’s, then back at Buffy’s eyes, looking at her with so much patience. 

“When I went bad, the thing that hurt me the most was that you were so good to me,” Faith said. “And I didn’t let you be.”

“Let me now,” Buffy said. 

Faith opened her mouth to respond, but then she saw a couple of Slayers coming out of their rooms.

“Baby Slayers are waking up,” she said, letting go of Buffy’s hand. 

Buffy turned to look. “Good to see they’re alive.”

“We’ve got to get out of this motel today,” Faith said. “Even if we just flee to Angel in L. A.”

“We can bring it up with Giles when he gets up,” Buffy said. “We don’t have rooms for the girls Willow and Kennedy are bringing back, anyway.”

“I’ll call Angel,” Faith said. “We should clear it with him before we get a whole troop on board.”

“Sounds good.”

Faith hesitated, then gave Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek before striding back to her room, ignoring the stares of the baby Slayers. Buffy could deal with them. 

When she called Angel Investigations from the motel phone, Fred was the one to pick up. Faith could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Angel Investigations, we help the helpless!”

“Hey. It’s Faith. Can I talk to Angel?”

“Hi Faith! I’ll get him.” The line went silent for a moment, and then Faith heard a muffled, “Hey, Wes? Can you get Angel?” And then Fred’s voice came back, loud and clear. “Wesley’s getting him.”

“Thanks.” 

There were some extraneous noises, and then Angel’s voice came over the line. 

“Hey, Faith. What’s up?”

“We won,” Faith said. 

“Thought you might. So now you need a place for a bunch of teenagers to crash?”

“Slayers, now,” Faith said. “But yeah, that was the idea.”

“Slayers?”

“Yeah. Red did a spell. All the Potentials are Slayers now. I’m sure they’ll pop up in L. A. soon.”

“That explains a few things,” Angel said. “We have a couple of girls running loose. I’ll let Wes and Gunn know what’s going on.”

“If you let us crash, we can take those girls off your hands.” Faith sighed. “We still haven’t talked to the whole gang about it, but Buffy’s with me on it. We’re not helpless, but we could use some help.”

“Okay,” Angel said. “We’ll get some rooms ready.”

“Thanks. And, hey, if you need anything Slain--”

“I’ll be sure to ask you.”

“Cool.” Faith glanced around the room. “Okay, I’m in something of a leader capacity here, so I should probably go. Thanks again.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

“With any luck.” Faith hung up the phone and headed back outside. Lots of people were outside now. Buffy was talking to Renee and Vi, Dawn was sitting on the ground with Chao-Ahn and a book, evidently trying to communicate, and Giles was leaning against a wall, looking around at everyone. Faith wandered over to Giles.

“Hey.”

Giles pushed himself off the wall. “Good morning, Faith.”

“Angel says we can crash at his hotel for a few days if we need. I figure it’s better than this place.” Faith waved a hand at the motel. “Probably space to hang out that’s not a parking lot.”

“Yes, well, that makes a lot of sense,” Giles said. “Are you sure we wouldn’t be imposing?”

“We can help Angel out,” Faith said. “And apparently there are some new Slayers in L. A. that we can take with us to wherever we go next. England, or whatever.” She paused, then added, “Buffy’s on board.”

“We will have to speak with the others, of course,” Giles said, “but that would indeed be preferable.”

“Maybe we can have a big bus meeting when Willow and Kennedy get back?”

“Big bus meeting it is,” Giles agreed. 

“Cool.” Faith looked around. “I’m going to go tell B.”

Giles nodded.

Faith stepped past him to sidle up next to Buffy, just in time to hear Vi ask, “So, what happened next?”

Buffy glanced sideways at Faith. “I’m telling them about homecoming.”

“Good times.”

“Pretty much.” Buffy looked back at Renee and Vi. “So, Cordy totally started yelling at this vampire, and she scared him into leaving the library, and then neither of us won Homecoming Queen. So we didn’t really win.”

“Yeah, and you barely hung out with me,” Faith said, pouting. “After I embarrassed your ex, too.”

“It’s not like I asked you to,” Buffy said.

“But you enjoyed it.” 

Buffy did that sly smirk, the same one she had had on her face when Faith had suggested using a couple of guys at the dance. “I guess.” She shrugged. “He’s gay now, anyway.”

Faith laughed. “He’s not the only one.” She looked at Renee and Vi. “Sorry to interrupt Slayer story time.”

“You’ve got stories,” Buffy said. “Tell them about the time we had to fight that big Hellmouth thing.”

“Oh, that was good,” Faith said. “Pretty straightforward, though.” To Renee and Vi, she said, “Big monster, we got it. That’s the only other major apocalypse I’ve helped in, though.”

“But you’ve been around for a while, right?” Vi asked.

“Yeah, but I was in a coma, and then I kind of spent some time in jail. Long story.”

Buffy cut in. “She went bad.”

“Apparently not that long.” Faith shrugged. “I’m all better now. But I missed some good fights.” She looked at Buffy. “By the way, Angel’s cool with us crashing.”

“Oh, good,” Buffy said.

“Angel?” Renee asked. “Isn’t he the vampire?”

“Yeah, he’s cool,” Faith said. “And his house is wicked big. Like, hotel big.”

“Because it’s a hotel,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. 

“Getting me on a technicality, B.” Faith shrugged. “Where are the other Scoobies? Don’t we have to do the big group poll thing?”

“Giles is on board,” Buffy said. “Willow wasn’t opposed, which means Xander’s been outvoted. We’ll leave in a few hours.”

“Works for me,” Faith said. “You educating the youth?” 

Buffy looked at Renee and Vi. “Just telling them the juicier stuff.”

“Oh, like when you--”

Buffy put her hand over Faith’s mouth. “Nothing that you could possibly be about to say is good.”

Muffled, Faith continued. “Like when you turned into a girl from the 1800’s on Halloween because you wanted Angel to like you?”

Buffy sighed and let her hand down.

“Wait, really?” Vi asked.

Faith nodded.

“How’d you even hear about that?” Buffy asked.

“Willow and Xander told me way back when I first got to Sunnydale. Remember, I was pretending I was impressive?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

Faith addressed the other girls again. “If you want the really embarrassing stories, you have to ask Xander or Willow.”

“But don’t,” Buffy said, glaring at the girls.

Faith shrugged. “Do what you want.”

“You’re a bad mom,” Buffy told her.

“Hey, who said I was the mom?”

“You want to be the dad?”

“I’d settle for weird aunt,” Faith decided. 

Buffy rolled her eyes.

It was late that night when the bus rolled up to Angel’s hotel. They’d had to herd all the girls onto it, and then they’d had to stop for dinner, and then they’d had to deal with traffic going into L. A., so in the end, they got there at eleven. Faith opened the door, and Slayers tumbled in, looking with wide eyes at the space around them. Looking around, Faith had to admit that it was a pretty nice space; Angel was lucky to have it.

No one was behind the desk, and no one was studying in the back, and no one was in the little office to the side. Faith called out a couple of times, and Angel appeared in a doorway.

“Oh, hey, guys.” 

Faith glanced at Buffy, standing next to her, looking as if the smallest breeze would tip her over. Good thing they were inside. In her peripheral vision, Faith saw Giles, Willow, Xander, Andrew, and the other Slayers fanning out behind her.

“Hey, Angel,” she said. “How’s it going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still trying to figure out where this is going. but it'll probably end with buffy and faith living a domestic life together while teaching baby slayers, as any good post-chosen au should.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy had had it with emotions. She had defeated the literal First Evil, she had averted the apocalypse, and now she had to deal with all these  _ feelings _ , like exhaustion and love and embarrassment and anxiety. 

And Faith was so calm through it all. Buffy didn’t get how she did it. But then again, Faith hadn’t gotten where she was by wearing her emotions on her sleeve. And Faith wan’t the one standing next to her girlfriend and asking to crash at her ex’s.

So Buffy backed up and did some Slayer wrangling, making sure that everyone had roommates they could deal with while Faith talked to Angel about rooms. Soon enough, most of the Slayers had gone up to their rooms to sleep, and Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Dawn, and Angel sat in the hotel lobby.

“So, you’ve all been busy,” Angel said.

“Pretty much,” Buffy said.

Angel surveyed the group. “Who’s…” He gestured at Kennedy.

“This is Kennedy,” Willow said. “She’s a Slayer.”

“Huh. Seem to be a lot of those lately.”

“You said you had some?” Giles asked. 

Angel nodded. “One’s been living here. She’s asleep on the third floor. There’s another in the suburbs, who has a pretty picturesque life. She doesn’t have much interest in being a Slayer, and she won’t cause trouble if you leave her alone. There are a couple more who would go with you if you asked, and one who’s a trickier case.”

“Never seen one of those before,” Buffy muttered.

“I’ll take care of it,” Faith said, shooting Buffy a glare. 

“She’s holed up in an abandoned movie theater,” Angel said. “I think she’s using vampires as slaves.”

“Good for her,” Kennedy commented. She leaned forward and addressed the group. “But what are we going to do with all these girls?”

“Spread out,” Buffy said, sitting up straighter. “We set up a base for training, and then when we’ve got girls trained up, we send them into the world.” She looked around at the others. “I mean, that makes sense, right?”

“I’d say I’m looking right at the core training staff,” Angel said. 

“Works for me,” said Faith. “Where’s our base?”

“Might I suggest England?” Giles asked. “The resources of the Council--”

“Didn’t the Council explode?” Willow asked.

“Yes, but that was not their only stronghold,” Giles explained. “The Council, as a rule, is careful, and it is old. Furthermore, for all intents and purposes, at this point, I  _ am _ the Council, as the only remaining active Watcher. Therefore, I will be able to take over their resources in order to properly train and support Slayers.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Faith said. 

“So, we all head overseas?” Dawn asked.

“Pretty expensive proposal,” Xander said. 

“The Council has always been a wealthy organization,” Giles said. “It has had thousands of years to accumulate wealth and resources.”

“We’ll have to ask the girls if they actually want to go,” Buffy said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “I mean, if there’s not a chosen one, surely they can do their own choosing, right?”

“Jealous?” Faith asked. 

“What? No!” Buffy exclaimed. When everyone in the room stared at her, she sighed.  “Well, a little. I wouldn’t have chosen to be a Slayer.”

“Neither would I,” Kennedy said, “but I can’t go back to my life now that I know about this.”

“We’ll let the Slayers decide,” Giles said. “Some may agree with you, Kennedy. But they deserve the choice, now that they have it.”

“And so do all of you,” Buffy said. “If any of you non-Slayer types don’t want to stay with us--”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Willow interrupted.

“We’re with you, Buff,” Xander agreed.

Buffy shrugged. “Just checking.” 

“I can get you plane tickets,” Angel said. “I just need a head count.”

“Some of us should stay back,” Willow said. “For the new new Slayers.”

“Faith and I can handle it,” Buffy said. “One last California quest before we go to the land of no sun and scones.”

Faith laughed. Giles scoffed.

“I’ll have you know--”

“Yeah, I get it,” Buffy said. “England’s better than we think.” She grinned. “If your name is Earl Grey.”

“Well,” Giles said, hiding his indignation behind his Britishness in such a familiar way, “I’m going to bed. I’ll make some calls in the morning and get access to the Watcher Council funds.” He stood and left, up the stairs to his room.

Willow got up, saying a quick good night and pulling Kennedy after her, and then Dawn made a wisecrack about it being past her bedtime, and even Faith left, and a moment later everyone was gone but Angel and Buffy.

Buffy sighed. “And here we are again.” She stood to leave. “I’m going up, too. Thanks for letting us stay.”

Angel stood too. “No problem. I’m always glad to help.” 

“Helping the helpless, right?”

“You’ve never been helpless.”

Buffy smiled and went up the stairs to the room, where Faith was already curled up under the covers. Maybe Buffy had never been helpless, but she had been afraid, and she realized in this moment that she wasn’t. 

How strange.

She got into bed and fell asleep in moments. 

The morning brought with it a frenzy of activity; everyone was calling somebody, everyone had to be updated on what was going on, and all the Slayers were being put on the bus to the airport, either to go to England or to go back to their homes. Angel’s co-workers were around, too, trying to actually run their business, which was awkward when one of them was Wesley, and when their clients came in to see twenty teenage girls packing weapons into suitcases. Buffy wound up answering a million questions from what seemed like a million Slayers, and then Fred came up to her, grim-faced girl in tow.

“Buffy, this is Madison. She’s a Slayer.”

“Hi, Madison,” Buffy said. “I’m Buffy. Um, I’m also a Slayer. Are you joining the group?”

Madison nodded. 

“We’re glad to have you.” Buffy tried for a warm smile. She didn’t really know what else to say. “Have you Slain anything yet?”

“I’ve gone with Angel’s team a couple of times,” Madison said. “Killed a few vampires.”

“She’s being humble,” Fred said. “She took down three at once her first time out.”

“I almost died,” she said, her face still expressionless. “I want to learn how to live.”

“Can I tell you something?” Buffy asked.

“If you want.”

“I’ve almost died more than I can count. I even  _ actually _ died a couple of times. It’s hard, being a Slayer, but more people are alive at the end than would be if you hadn’t been there, even if you’re not one of them. Three vampires your first Slay is incredible. But don’t think it’s going to get easier.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Madison nodded again. “I don’t feel safe here,” she said. “I want to go with you.”

“Okay,” Buffy said. “Do you want to go today, or in a few days when Faith and I bring the other local Slayers?”

“I’ll go today.”

“Fred, can you tell Dawn to add her to the count?”

“I’m on it,” Fred said, walking off.

Buffy turned back to the girl in front of her. “We’ll be glad to have you, Madison.” She paused. “Do you want to go talk to some of the other Slayers? There are lots of them. I’m sure one of them will be your friend.”

“Okay.” Madison walked away, towards the center of the lobby where girls were gathered, talking and laughing. Buffy looked at them, at Madison hanging out on the edges, and was glad for a moment that these girls had each other. Never again would there be one girl in all the world, or one girl in all the world and the one  _ other  _ girl in all the world. 

Buffy looked at the scene in front of her, and then she turned away to look for Faith. 

Finally, two hours later, everyone was on a bus to LAX, and Buffy stoodwith Faith in the lobby of Angel Investigations, feeling oddly adrift.

“So, now we look for those other Slayers?” Buffy asked.

“Guess so,” Faith answered. “Come on, let’s go ask Angel where they are.”

Fifteen minutes later, Faith and Buffy were on the streets, addresses in hand.

“We should split up,” Faith said. “You get Tina, I get Jaya, we meet up for Nadia.”

“No,” Buffy said. “This is our last mission as the Chosen Ones. We go together.”

Buffy could practically hear Faith’s eye-roll, but Faith didn’t say anything.

They got to the first address, a shabby apartment building not too far from the hotel. Buffy stood awkwardly at the doorway, unsure of what to do, but Faith walked right in and pushed a buzzer, and so Buffy took a few more steps in and stood behind Faith.

“Aren’t these buildings supposed to have doormen?”

“The nice ones are,” Faith answered. 

A voice crackled over the speaker.

“Hello?” It couldn’t have been the voice of anyone over twelve.

“Hey. This is Faith and Buffy. We’re Angel’s friends. We’re here to see Tina.”

“That’s me. Come upstairs.”

Faith led the way up the stairs to Tina’s apartment. She knocked on the door, and a tiny girl with wide eyes opened the door. Behind her Buffy could see a sofa and the edge of a coffee table against gray walls.

“Are you guys Slayers?” she asked.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a look. 

“Yes,” Buffy said. “Just like you.”

Tina backed away and held the door open, so Buffy and Faith stepped through and into the living space. 

“You guys can sit down if you want,” Tina said.

“Okay.” Buffy sat on the sofa, and after a moment, Faith sat next to her. Tina sat cross-legged on the coffee table, her eyes darting between Buffy and Faith. She leaned in.

“Do you guys really kill vampires?”

“Every day, practically,” Faith said. 

“Wow.”

“Have you seen any vampires?” Buffy asked.

“Angel showed me one,” Tina said. “He took it down. He’s not a Slayer, is he?”

“No,” Buffy said. “He’s just had a lot of practice.”

“So, Tina, do you want to learn to do that?” Faith asked. “Be a Slayer?”

Tina nodded. “I think so.”

“You might have to go far away,” Buffy said.

“That’s okay,” Tina said. “My mom doesn’t really care about me. She doesn’t stay here most of the time.”

Buffy looked around the room. She had thought that it was so clean because it was well-kept, but she realized it was so clean because no one used it.

“Do you want to come with us now?” Faith asked. 

“Can I?” Tina asked. Her posture was suddenly straighter. “Can I go with you and never come back here? Ever?”

“It’ll be hard,” Faith said. “Being a Slayer is hard. But we’ll feed you, and give you a place to sleep, and what more could you ask for? Bit like prison in that way.”

“Don’t scare her, Faith,” Buffy hissed.

“What? It’s the truth.”

“But it’ll be like you have lots of sisters,” Buffy said. “You won’t be alone.”

They left the building with Tina between them. It was a short walk full of questions and answers, and before long they were in another building, ringing another buzzer. 

Jaya actually appeared just as they were asking for her over the intercom; a man’s voice had just said that she was out when she walked in. She was right in the middle of letting her hair out of its braid when she stopped and glared at Buffy and Faith.

“Why’re you looking for me?” she demanded, crossing her arms and leaning back on one foot, hair half-braided. Buffy almost laughed; it was a pose she was so used to from Faith. Jaya was about as old as Faith and Buffy had been, too, when they had met.

“We’re Angel’s friends,” Faith said. 

“Angel?”

“Tall, dark hair, leather jacket?” Buffy asked. “Might have talked to you about being a Slayer?”

“Oh, that Angel.” Jaya’s posture relaxed. “You two are going to teach me to kill vampires?”

“Something like that,” Buffy said.

“If you want to,” Faith said. “And if you can come to England.”

Jaya shrugged. “I’ll do anything if you can convince my parents.”

“Can we set up, like, a fake boarding school?” Faith asked Buffy. “With a ton of financial aid?” 

“Could probably set up a real boarding school,” Buffy said. She turned her attention back to Jaya. “Stay here until next fall. By then, we’ll either have someone in L. A. to teach you, or we’ll be able to sell an impressive boarding school.”

Jaya’s facade of strength cracked. Her arms fell to her side. “Will I be safe here? Without training?”

“Angel can help,” Buffy said. “He and his people can protect you and teach you some stuff.”

“I don’t trust him,” Jaya said. “He’s weird. Isn’t this Slayer thing supposed to be about girl power or something?”

“How about Fred?” Faith asked. “You know her?”

“Yeah. She’s okay.” 

“Hang out with her,” Faith said. “She can help you, too. Just let Angel teach you some cool kicks, okay?”

Jaya nodded. Her eyes traveled from Faith to Tina. 

“You a Slayer, too?”

“Yeah,” Tina answered. “I’m going to England.”

“Good luck, kid.” Jaya held up her hand for a high five. Tina slapped her hand with force that would have moved a lesser soul to tears, but not a Slayer. 

“Thanks,” she said.

“We’ll be in touch,” Buffy said. “If Angel’s people call, answer.”

And they left, still towing Tina. 

“Where’s the third?” Faith asked. 

Buffy held up the address sheet. “The address is just the movie theater.”

Buffy looked down at Tina. “We can worry about her tomorrow. We should probably go in daylight, if she’s got vampire slaves.”

“And maybe we shouldn’t take an inexperienced kid?” 

Tina poked Faith’s hip, which was the only part she could reach. “Hey!”

“Sorry, Teeny.” Faith shrugged. “But trust me, you don’t want to walk into an abandoned movie theater with a potentially rogue Slayer after dark. Even with me and B along.”

“You want dinner?” Buffy asked. “We could order pizza to the hotel.”

“I like pizza,” Tina said.

A few minutes later, they were back at the hotel and Buffy was on the phone, calling in an order for the whole Angel Investigations team. The rest of the evening felt a little bit like a party, with everyone sitting around with pizza, talking about-- well, mostly about the demons they had killed, which ruined the mood a little bit, but it wasn’t every day that they had a wide-eyed newbie hanging on to their every word.

Although maybe it was, now. 

At any rate, it was exactly what Buffy needed: a regular evening without twenty teenagers relying on her to know what to do, even if one of them was her vampire ex, and one of them had been a Watcher she had hated, and one of them was an eleven-year-old who was really not old enough for everything she was about to experience. She enjoyed watching Angel bicker with his friends (including and especially Faith), and she enjoyed the tag-team storytelling that she, Angel, and Faith could pull off, with memories of when life was just a couple of Slayers against an entire world of evil. And she liked hearing the stories that Angel’s people had, too; they had been through as much as Buffy.

Later, when she was lying next to Faith in their room (Angel had offered separate rooms, but he hadn’t seemed too surprised when neither Buffy nor Faith wanted to switch), Buffy asked, “Are we like moms now? Telling stories of the good old days and trying to figure out what to do with eleven-year-olds?”

“I told you,” Faith said. She was lying on her stomach and doodling on a pad of paper that Buffy was pretty sure she had stolen from the motel. “I’m the weird aunt.”

“I’m serious, Faith. We’re going to go to England, and there are still going to be all these people looking up to us.”

“To you,” Faith said. “Who’d look up to me?”

“Girls like you,” Buffy said, her voice quiet. “The ones who are seventeen and confused and in a bad place. You’re not so bad, Faith.”

“Nicest thing you’ve ever said about me,” Faith joked, but it wasn’t quite a joke.

“Not true!” Buffy sat up and faced Faith. “I’ve said lots of nice things about you. Like, you’re good at Slaying when you’re not evil, and your hair is really nice, and--” Buffy stopped, distracted by Faith’s hair. It really was nice, especially with the way the low light was making it glow as it fell over Faith’s shoulder.

Faith looked at Buffy. “And what?”

“Nothing.” Buffy blushed. “I, um, got distracted by your hair.”

Faith sat up, tossing her head. “You wouldn’t be the first.” She leaned in, her face close to Buffy’s, their foreheads almost touching. “Are you distracted by anything else?”

With a smile, Buffy pulled Faith in for a kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: this is the last chapter. other fair warning: i didn't edit it as much as i should have.

Waking up next to Faith was turning out to be one of the better parts of this whole girlfriend thing. When Buffy woke up, it was with one of Faith’s arms slung over her and sunlight streaming through the window, just like one of those bad romcoms she and her mom had watched together on bad days.

And yet, they had things to do, so Buffy moved Faith’s arm aside and went to take a shower. When she got out, wrapped in a towel, Faith was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed. 

“Ready to face the world?” Faith asked.

“More like face the unstable fifteen-year-old,” Buffy answered. “Which, with Dawn around, is not an unfamiliar experience.”

Faith laughed. “You think Dawn would take over an abandoned building with vampire slaves?”

“If she had had Slayer powers at fifteen,” Buffy said, putting on a bra,“I wouldn’t have put it past her.”

“I’m guessing this girl is more like me,” Faith said. “She’s not going to want our help.”

Buffy stopped with her shirt halfway over her head and sighed. “I know. But she’s our responsibility.” She pulled the shirt all the way on and turned to Faith. “I understand Giles so much more now.”

“We were terrible to him,” Faith agreed. “I mean,  _ I  _ feel awful about it, and I was only there for, what, six months?”

“Not counting time spent as the Mayor’s minion,” Buffy added.

“Yeah. God, that poor man.”

“Of course, that was technically Wesley’s fault,” Buffy said. She strapped a stake to her thigh and stuck another one in her boot. She tossed two more to Faith, who caught them easily.

Faith laughed as she hid the stakes on her body. “Yeah, sure, ‘cause Giles totally wasn’t the one beating himself up at night over it.”

“He was so disappointed in himself,” Buffy murmured, sitting on the bed and putting an arm around Faith’s waist. “When you were evil. He tried not to let me see, but I know Giles.”

“Good old Giles,” Faith said. “Always trying to be everyone’s dad.” She stood abruptly, linking arms with Buffy. “All right, time to face the day.”

First, though, they had to face Angel and everyone else who actually had jobs to do. Buffy came down the stairs, still arm-in arm with Faith, feeling awkwardly on display to the others, who were sitting around in the lobby, eating donuts and going through paperwork. Tina wasn’t down yet, but Buffy figured that was for the better, since she was going to want to come along, and it wasn’t safe for her.

“Morning, everybody,” Faith said. She plucked a donut out of the box. “How’s it going?”

“Stressful as always,” Wesley said, not looking up.

Faith broke the donut in two and handed half to Buffy. 

“Thanks,” Buffy said.

“We’re out,” Faith told the group as a whole. “See you later.”

“See you,” Angel replied, his voice distant.

Buffy and Faith sauntered out into the streets.

“I forgot how much walking there is in cities,” Buffy said. “We’re  _ close _ to this theater, and it’s still farther than the Bronze was from my house.”

“Just means your legs will be even nicer,” Faith teased. 

Buffy grinned back. “What’s wrong with the way my legs are now?”

Faith made a show out of checking. “Nothing, B. Don’t you worry.”

When they got to the theater, they found it dingy and apparently vacant. Still, they crept to the door, trying to get a glimpse of the inside.

“We’re going to have to be careful about this,” Faith said. “This girl’s not going to listen to us if we start by killing her slaves.”

“So… what do we do? Go in saying we’ve come to offer her a better life?”

“I don’t know.” Faith sighed. “This used to be me, B. My first Watcher? She found me living out of a tattoo parlor after I’d staked the owner, making deals with demons so I could eat. And I was twelve. Not even a Slayer yet.”

“God. Did Angel say how old this girl is?”

“Not old enough,” Faith said. “Shit. Let’s just go in.”

“Just as us?”

“Just as us.” Faith reached out and took Buffy’s hand. “You ready?”

Buffy nodded, and together she and Faith pushed open the double doors. They found themselves in a typical movie theater lobby, with weak light from high-up windows illuminating the shapes of ticket booths and shining off the grungy and blood-stained tile floor. No one was in the room, presumably due to the direct sunlight.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a glance, and then they moved on into the alley-like corridor between the lobby and the actual rooms with the screens. It was dimly lit by flashlights taped to the wall; the effect was almost comically eerie. It was exactly the sort of thing that Buffy would have expected from a younger version of Faith. 

It was easy to tell which theater housed the Slayer; the door was open, and there was noise from within. There seemed to be some sort of commotion-- nothing violent, just a lot of yelling.

Buffy looked at Faith, and Faith looked at Buffy, and they nodded, joined hands, and walked into the room together. 

This was the only even remotely well-lit room, a chandelier of taped-together flashlights hanging from the ceiling illuminating a crowd of vampires arguing over a dead body on the ground. The theater chairs had all been ripped from the ground and thrown to the sides of the room. At first, Buffy couldn’t tell where the Slayer was, but then she saw the girl sitting in the last remaining row of chairs, watching the vampires argue. Her posture was tall, but her clothes were ratty, and she had clearly cut her own shoulder-length hair. She was young, too; maybe ten or eleven. Too young.

It was only a moment before the girl noticed Faith and Buffy. She stood, and a moment later the vampires arguing fell silent.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice thin in the big theater.

“I’m Faith, and this is Buffy,” Faith said, taking a step in. “You Nadia?”

“Why?”

“We heard you were pretty powerful,” Faith said. “We wanted to check out your operation.”

“I like your light,” Buffy said.

“Are you going to take me away?” Nadia asked. 

“Only if you let us,” Buffy told her.

“Here’s the deal,” Faith said. “You have power. So do we. We know how to help you use that power.”

Nadia didn’t say anything.

“And we have, like, beds that aren’t in movie theaters,” Buffy said. 

“Really?” Nadia took a few steps towards Buffy and Faith.

“Yup,” Faith said. 

Nadia glanced back at her vampires, who were all looking between her, Buffy, and Faith.

“Can you guys make them stop fighting?”

“Depends,” Buffy said. “Can we kill them?”

Nadia paused, clearly making a decision. “No, they’re mine,” she said. “They’re my job.” She looked at Buffy and Faith. “And if I go with you, I won’t need them anymore.” She looked at the crowd of vampires, reaching for her pocket, and the vampires immediately ran for the door. By silent agreement, Buffy and Faith pushed them back without staking any of them. 

Nadia had pulled out a knife and a squirt bottle, and a moment later, she was spraying the vampires with what was obviously holy water and practically sawing their heads off with the knife when they were incapacitated from the pain.

“Kid can fight,” Faith said under the shouts and thuds of the fight.

“Guess she’s a Slayer,” Buffy agreed.

Five minutes later, Nadia was standing in a pile of dust, her knife and her spray bottle at her sides.

“Okay,” she said. “You promise you have a real bed?”

“We promise,” Buffy said. “Come on, we’ll take you to our friend’s hotel.”

“Your friend has a hotel? Is he rich?”

“Just lucky,” Faith told her. “But the kind of lucky with a warm bed and kind words.”

“And then we’ll take you to England, where we have other friends and more girls like you,” Buffy said.

“Okay.”

So Buffy and Faith walked out of the theater, Nadia between them. On the way back, they explained a little bit about being a Slayer, which Nadia seemed to take pretty well. Buffy got the feeling that she knew a lot more than anyone could explain, even if she didn’t know the words for it. 

Angel made some more calls that night and got everyone plane tickets to London for the next day, which gave Faith, Buffy, and their new Slayers the rest of that day to get acclimated to the concept of moving to England and to scrounge up enough clothes to wear while they were doing it.

The next morning came faster than expected, and suddenly Buffy was in an airport, feeling very much like a mom, trying not to lose Faith and two kids in the crowd. Nadia and Tina had never been in an airport before, and Buffy suspected that maybe Faith hadn’t either, with all the gaping she was doing. So Buffy was the navigator, the one who got them through security, the one who found the gate, and the one who sat with the luggage while Faith ran off with the kids to go find lunch.

When the three were back with sandwiches for themselves and for Buffy, Faith watched the kids wolf down the sandwiches like they had never seen food before and laughed a grim laugh.

“Used to be me, B.”

“Is it weird for you, doing this for someone else?”

“Is it weird for you to suddenly be a Giles?” Faith asked. “I mean, come on, B. That’s what we are. We’re just younger, hotter Gileses.”

“Stronger, too,” Buffy said. 

“And better-dressed.”

“What’s a Giles?” Tina asked. She was methodically folding the paper her sandwich had been wrapped in.

“Giles is a person,” Buffy said. “He trained me. You’ll meet him in London.”

“He’s okay,” Faith said. “He’s like Wesley, but calmer.”

Buffy grinned. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Nah, B. I’ll tell him you said it.”

It wasn’t long before they boarded the plane. Buffy had never liked planes, but that was nothing compared to how on-edge Faith was. Nadia and Tina seemed okay, more caught up in the novelty than anything, but Faith was practically shaking. She was good at hiding it; Buffy wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been so completely attuned to Faith’s movement. She wasn’t sure what to think of that.

Fortunately, the flight went off without a hitch. They had to switch planes in New York, but that was easy, and by then even Faith was more at ease with the whole thing, or at least better at hiding her discomfort. On the way to England, she and Buffy worked together to finish the crossword in one of the in-flight magazines, and then they started telling Nadia and Tina their best Slayer stories in quiet voices. 

Buffy was beginning to understand that this was going to become a common thing; sitting with Faith, telling younger Slayers about the good old days. She had known that being a Slayer aged you; she hadn’t known that she would live to be a grandmother.

They had enough stories to fill the whole flight, but they didn’t get the chance to tell them; Nadia’s eyelids started to droop, and so Buffy and Faith left her and Tina to sleep. Buffy flipped through the SkyMall magazine, pointing out the most ridiculous items to Faith, who was doodling on the napkin that had come with her last meal.

Before long, the plane came in for a landing at the London airport. When Buffy had last talked to Giles on the phone, he had said that he and the other Scoobies had found a good base of operations in a small town by London; somehow, Watcher connections had helped them acquire an actual old boarding school. He had promised a welcoming committee when Buffy and Faith arrived with the new Slayers, but he hadn’t said who would be on it. So a tired Buffy and Faith led a dazed Nadia and Tina through the airport and to the arrivals platform, where the sun was just barely rising. They had left L. A. in the morning, too, but because of the shift in time zones and the length of the flight, they had jumped from dawn to dawn.

And then they saw Dawn, who was getting out of a massive maroon van. She had already seen Faith and Buffy, and she was walking towards them with a purpose.

“Hey, guys. Good to see you. These your Slayers?”

“Yup,” Buffy said. “Nadia and Tina.”

“Cool.” Dawn looked down at Nadia and Tina. “Can I take your bags?”

Tina offered hers up, but Nadia clutched hers closer to her chest.

“You can take mine,” Buffy said cheerfully.

Dawn glared, but she took Buffy’s bag. It wasn’t very big, anyway; all it had in it was clothes scavenged from California stores. Buffy had had to leave even Mr. Pointy behind with Angel to avoid any mishaps with airport security.

Dawn stuffed Buffy’s and Tina’s bags into the back of the van, and Faith followed suit with hers. Nadia wouldn’t let go, and the van was big enough that there was space for her to keep her bag-- just a backpack, really-- with her.

Giles was behind the wheel, and the minute everyone was in the van, he began maneuvering out of the arrivals area. He was introduced to Nadia and Tina and made some small talk with Buffy and Faith about their flight before he got to the real issues.

“Your idea of a boarding school is a good one,” he said, “but we are therefore going to require teachers. We certainly have enough students, but nowhere near enough people who are educated and know about the supernatural world.”

“What about the older Potentials?” Faith asked. “There must be girls who had Watchers and all that and then didn’t get called. Some of them have to have some schooling, right?”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” said Giles. “Perhaps I will call them up. We still have a summer before the school year starts, of course.”

Buffy could see the plans building themselves in her mind’s eye. They would have a boarding school, full of young Slayers from (hopefully) all over the world, and they would teach those Slayers and send them out into the world, back home or wherever they wanted to go… it was daunting. 

But it was what had to be done, and even with all the new Slayers, Buffy would always be the one to do what had to be done.

When the car pulled up in front of the school, Buffy’s jaw dropped. It was the exact stereotype of a British boarding school, complete with ivy-covered walls.

“It needs a little upkeep,” Giles said, “but it’s certainly pretty.”

“He’s being modest,” Dawn said, turning all the way around in her seat. “It’s  _ amazing _ . There’s a huge library, like our books barely fill it, and there’s two whole gyms and some really big fields for you guys to train, and classrooms and dorms and everything.”

“I look forward to seeing the inside,” Buffy said.

“Wait,” Dawn said. “I didn’t get to the best part. Buffy, there are  _ houses  _ on campus. They’re supposed to be for professors to live, but there are like five girls in each one, and there are still a bunch left over, and I’m living in one with Andrew-- just as a friend, he’s gay-- and Giles is in one, and Willow and Kennedy, and there’s one for you, too, and you, Faith, if you even want to live alone. The Watchers are  _ loaded _ .”

“Wait,” Faith said. “You have a house with  _ Andrew _ ?”

“Has he tried to redecorate the bathrooms yet?” Buffy asked.

“I had to threaten witchcraft to keep him out of mine.”

“You do  _ witchcraft? _ ” Buffy shrieked.

“No,” Dawn said. The car had stopped, and she opened her door. “But he doesn’t know that.”

“How much room is there?” Faith asked, getting out of the car. “In this house.”

“Ours has three bedrooms,” Dawn said. “I think there are some with four. Why?”

Buffy got out of the car and came around in time to hear Faith saying, “These kids deserve a home.”

“You adopting Slayers already?” Buffy asked. “I knew you were a softie.”

“These girls-- they need love,” Faith said. “And adults to take care of them and all that.”

“And  _ we’re _ the adults?” Buffy asked. “Scary.” She shrugged. “Still, you’re not wrong. I’m in.” She looked behind her to where Nadia and Tina were clambering out of the car. “Are you thinking like a fostercare kind of deal? Girls come to us, we get them to feel the love for a bit, we send them to the dorms with everyone else?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. Okay.” Buffy paused to collect herself. “Lots of kids for Buffy and Faith. So, Dawn, where do we go?”

“Follow me.” Dawn tucked some hair behind her ear and started walking. Buffy and Faith followed.

“When did you become such a grown-up, Dawn?” Faith asked. 

“A couple apocalypses ago,” Dawn answered. “Not like you would know.”

“Be nice,” Buffy admonished. 

“Sorry.” She obviously wasn’t.

“And to think,” Buffy said, “I was celebrating the death of your snarky, immature past. Faith’s trying, okay?”

“Sorry.” This time, it was serious.

“All good,” Faith said. “It’s not like I’ve been around. No apocalypses in jail.”

“Wow. Think I can get me a gig like that?”

“Murdered anyone lately?”

“Yeah, but they were already dead.”

“Sorry, doesn’t count.”

Buffy shrugged. “My loss.”

“Not really. The whole redemption thing kind of makes it not worth it.”

Buffy grabbed Faith’s hand and squeezed.

“I saw that,” Dawn said, glancing back. “Ew.”

“Can’t help it if your sister’s hot, kiddo.”

“Can I repeat, ew?” Dawn turned around and gestured down a walkway. “Anyway, we’re here.” 

Buffy and Faith turned to look at their new home. 

“Looks good,” Buffy said.

“Better than anything I grew up in,” Faith agreed. 

Hand in hand, Buffy and Faith went up the path to the house, the next generation of Slayer in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably be writing other stuff in this universe! after this ends we get domestic fuffy raising baby slayers au, which i am incredibly committed to


End file.
